La Gran Fuga
by LuceDragneel01
Summary: Lucy siempre ha sido una hija y hermana modelo. Al menos lo fue desde que fue adoptada por los Heartfihili y su vida dejó de ser la de una joven anónima, normal y corriente. Siempre expuesta al escrutinio público, pero el dia de su boda decide fugarse, encontrando en su camino a un motero que le apodan Salamander, en su camino, se encuentra asi misma y al amor verdadero
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aqui les dejo mi nuevo fic, espero que sea de su agrado, a mi me gusto el Libro y verdaderamente me gustaria que no lo buscaran por lo tanto no les dire el nombre de la autora xDD**

**Sin mas les dejo leer!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

Lucy no podía respirar. El talle del vestido de novia, que un día antes le quedaba estupendamente, le apretaba las costillas como una boa constrictor. ¿Y si moría asfixiada allí mismo, en el vestíbulo de la iglesia presbiteriana de Wynette?

Fuera, un batallón internacional de periodistas resistía en las barricadas y el templo estaba a rebosar de ricos y famosos. A unos pasos de distancia, la ex presidenta de Estados Unidos y su marido esperaban para llevar a Lucy al altar donde se casaría con el hombre más perfecto del mundo. El hombre que cualquiera habría soñado; el más amable, considerado, inteligente... ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio no habría querido casarse con Gray Fullbuster? Había dejado encandilada a Lucy desde el primer momento.

Sonaron las trompetas anunciando el cortejo nupcial e hizo un esfuerzo para introducir en sus pulmones unas cuantas moléculas de aire. No podría haber escogido un día más hermoso para su boda. Era la última semana de mayo. Tal vez las primaverales flores silvestres de la región central de Tejas estuvieran ya mustias, pero las litráceas se encontraban en plena floración y las rosas adornaban la entrada de la iglesia. Un día perfecto.

Su hermana de trece años, la más joven de las cuatro damas de honor de su pequeño y anticuado cortejo nupcial, se puso en marcha. La siguió Wendy, de quince años, detrás de la cual iba Juvia Loxar, la mejor amiga de Lucy desde la época de la universidad. Oficiaba de madrina su hermana Michel, una hermosa chica de dieciocho años tan enamorada del novio de Lucy que todavía se ponía colorada cuando él le dirigía la palabra.

El velo le caía por delante de la cara en agobiantes pliegues de tul blanco. Lucy pensó en lo extraordinario que resultaba Gray como amante, en lo brillante, lo amable, lo increíble que era. En lo perfecto que era para ella. Todo el mundo lo decía. Todo el mundo menos Juvia, su mejor amiga.

La noche antes, después de la cena de ensayo, Juvia la había abrazado y le había susurrado:

—Es maravilloso, Luce, y todo lo que tú quieras, pero no puedes casarte con él.

—Lo sé —le había respondido también en un susurro—. Pero, a pesar de todo, me casaré. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde para que me eche atrás.

Juvia la había sacudido con fuerza.

—No es demasiado tarde. Te ayudaré. Haré todo lo posible.

Para Juvia era fácil decirlo. La disciplina brillaba por su ausencia en la vida de su amiga, pero no en la suya. Ella tenía responsabilidades que Juvia era incapaz de entender. Incluso ya antes de que la madre de Lucy jurara el cargo, el país estaba fascinado por la prole Heartfhilia: tres hijos adoptivos y dos biológicos. Sus padres habían mantenido a los niños alejados de la prensa, pero Lucy tenía quince años en la época de la primera inauguración de Layla, lo que la convertía en un blanco aceptable. La opinión pública estaba al corriente de la dedicación de Lucy a la familia, puesto que hacía de madre sustituta de sus hermanos durante las frecuentes ausencias de Layla y Jude, de su labor de apoyo a la infancia, de lo poco que salía, incluso de su gusto en el vestir, bastante soso, y no cabía duda de que seguían la noticia de su boda.

Lucy tenía pensado reunirse con sus padres a mitad del pasillo como símbolo del modo en que habían entrado en su vida cuando era una rebelde de catorce años. Layla y Jude podrían recorrer con ella aquel tramo final, uno a cada lado.

Wendy empezó a caminar por la alfombra blanca. Era la más tímida de las hermanas de Lucy, la más afectada por dejar de tener a su hermana mayor cerca. Aunque le había dicho que podrían hablar por teléfono todos los días, Wendy estaba acostumbrada a convivir con ella en la misma casa y le había respondido que no sería lo mismo.

Era el turno de Juvia. Miró a Lucy por encima del hombro. Incluso a través de metros de tul, vio la sonrisa lastrada de preocupación de su amiga. Lucy se habría cambiado por ella para poder vivir su vida despreocupada, viajando de país en país sin la obligación de contribuir a la crianza de sus hermanos, sin una reputación familiar que mantener, sin cámaras siguiendo todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Juvia se dio la vuelta, se llevó el ramo a la cintura, plantó una sonrisa en la cara y se dispuso a dar el primer paso...

Sin pensárselo, sin preguntarse cómo podía ocurrírsele siquiera hacer algo tan espantoso, tan egoísta, tan inimaginable...

Aunque no tenía intención de moverse, Lucy tiró el ramo, esquivó a su hermana y agarró a Juvia del brazo antes de que pudiera avanzar más.

—Tengo que hablar con Gray ahora mismo —se oyó a sí misma decir, como desde muy lejos, farfullando.

—Luce, ¿qué haces? —susurró entre dientes Michel a su espalda, consternada.

Lucy no podía mirarla. Se notaba la piel caliente, todo le daba vueltas. Clavó los dedos en el brazo de Juvia.

—Tráemelo, Juvia. ¡Por favor...! —Fue un ruego, una plegaria.

A través del sofocante tul, vio que su amiga se había quedado con la boca abierta.

— ¿Ahora? ¿No te parece que podrías haberme pedido esto hace un par de horas?

—Tenías razón —gritó Lucy—. La tenías en todo lo que me decías. Estabas completamente en lo cierto. Ayúdame, por favor. —Aquellas palabras le resultaban extrañas: ella era la que se ocupaba de los demás; ni siquiera de niña pedía nunca ayuda.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué le dijiste? —le preguntó entonces Michel a Juvia, echando chispas por los ojos, indignada. Agarró de la mano a Lucy—. Mira, tienes un ataque de pánico. Todo va a salir bien.

No saldría bien, sin embargo, ni en aquel momento ni nunca.

—No. Tengo que... Tengo que hablar con Gray.

— ¿Ahora? —Preguntaron las otras dos al unísono—. Ahora no puedes.

Pero tenía que hacerlo y Juvia lo comprendía aunque Michel no lo hiciera. Asintió con preocupación, colocó el ramo en posición y fue hacia él por el pasillo de la iglesia.

Lucy desconocía a la histérica que se había apoderado de ella. No podía mirar a los ojos a su hermana. Aplastó los lirios de agua de su ramo con los tacones cuando cruzó el vestíbulo ciegamente. Había un par de agentes del Servicio Secreto ojo avizor a las puertas de la iglesia, al otro lado de las cuales esperaban una multitud de curiosos, un mar de cámaras de televisión, una horda de periodistas...

"La hija mayor de la ex presidenta Layla Case Heartfhilia, de veintidos años, contrae hoy matrimonio con Gray Fullbuster, hijo único de la leyenda del golf Dallas Fullbuster y de la periodista Francesca Fullbuster. Nadie esperaba que la novia escogiera el pequeño pueblo natal del novio, Wynette, Tejas, para la boda, pero..."

Oyó los pasos decididos de un hombre en el suelo de mármol y se volvió. Gray se le acercaba. A través del velo, observó el modo en que un rayo de sol iluminaba su pelo castaño oscuro y otro le cruzaba el hermoso rostro. Siempre era así. Fuera donde fuera, era como si los rayos de sol lo siguieran. Era guapo, amable, todo lo que un hombre debe ser: el más perfecto que había conocido. El perfecto yerno para sus padres y el mejor padre imaginable para sus futuros hijos. Se le acercó apresuradamente, mirándola no con rabia, porque no era de esos, sino con preocupación.

Lo seguían sus padres, con cara de alarma. Los de él aparecerían enseguida y luego todos los demás: sus hermanas y su hermano, los amigos de Gray, los invitados... Toda la gente que le importaba. Toda la gente a la que quería. Buscó frenética a la única persona que podía echarle una mano.

Juvia estaba de pie, a un lado, agarrando con fuerza el ramillete. Lucy la miró suplicante, rogando que su amiga entendiera lo que necesitaba. La joven hizo un amago de correr hacia ella pero se detuvo. Con la telepatía que comparten las verdaderas amigas, Juvia la entendió.

Gray cogió del brazo a Lucy y se la llevó a una pequeña antecámara lateral. Un instante antes de que cerrara la puerta, vio que Juvia inspiraba profundamente y se disponía con determinación a hablar con sus padres; estaba acostumbrada a hacer frente a las situaciones difíciles. Los retendría el tiempo suficiente para que ella hiciera... ¿hiciera, qué?

La alargada antecámara estaba llena de colgadores con las túnicas del coro y de estantes altos abarrotados de cantorales, carpetas de partituras y viejas cajas de cartón mohosas. Un hilito de sol sulfuroso que entraba por los cristales polvorientos de la puerta del fondo, de algún modo, consiguió iluminarle la mejilla a Gray. Lucy se quedó sin aliento, mareada. Él la miró con aquellos ojos ambarinos suyos cargados de preocupación, tan tranquilo como ella frenética. Por favor, que arreglara aquello como lo arreglaba todo...

Que la arreglara a ella.

El tul se le pegaba a la cara, no supo si por el sudor o por las lágrimas, mientras farfullaba lo que nunca habría imaginado que diría.

—Gray, no puedo. No puedo.- Le levantó el velo tal como ella había imaginado que haría al final de la ceremonia, justo antes de besarla. Estaba perplejo.

—No lo entiendo.- Ella tampoco lo entendía. Nunca había experimentado un pánico tan intenso.

Gray ladeó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. —Lucy, no podemos llevarnos mejor. —Sí. No podemos llevarnos mejor, lo sé. Él esperó. Lucy no sabía qué decir a continuación. Si hubiera podido respirar...

Hizo un esfuerzo para articular las palabras. —Sé que nuestra relación es perfecta, pero... No puedo.- Esperaba que discutiera, que luchara por ella, que la convenciera de que estaba equivocada. Esperaba que la abrazara y le dijera que aquello era un simple arrebato de pánico. Sin embargo, su expresión no cambió. Apenas se le crisparon las comisuras de la boca.

—Tu amiga Juvia —dijo—. Esto es por ella, ¿verdad?-

¿Lo era? ¿Habría hecho algo tan impensable de no haber aparecido Juvia con su amor, su caos y sus brutales e inmediatas opiniones?

—No puedo. —Tenía los dedos helados y las manos le temblaban mientras forcejeaba para quitarse el anillo de diamantes. Por fin salió. Estuvo a punto de caérsele mientras se lo metía en el bolsillo de la americana.

Gray dejó caer su velo. No le suplicó. No le preguntó por qué. No hizo el mínimo intento de que cambiara de opinión.

—De acuerdo, pues... —asintió bruscamente, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Tranquilo, sin perder el control, perfecto.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Lucy se apretó el vientre. Tenía que hacerle volver, correr tras él y decirle que había cambiado de idea, pero los pies no la obedecían y su cerebro se negaba a funcionar.

El pomo de la puerta giró y abrieron. Allí estaba su padre y, justo detrás, su madre, los dos pálidos, tensos de preocupación. Lo habían hecho todo por ella; casarse con Gray

habría sido el mejor regalo de agradecimiento que podría haberles hecho. No podía humillarlos de aquel modo. Tenía que ir a buscar a Gray.

—Todavía no —susurró, sin saber a qué se refería, sabiendo únicamente que necesitaba un momento para rehacerse y recordar quién era.

Jude dudó pero luego cerró la puerta.

El universo de Lucy se venía abajo. Antes de anochecer el mundo entero sabría que había dejado a Gray Fullbuster. Algo impensable.

El mar de cámaras... Las hordas de periodistas... Nunca saldría de aquella pequeña habitación mohosa. Se quedaría allí el resto de su vida, rodeada de cantorales y túnicas de coro, haciendo penitencia por haber herido al mejor hombre que conocía y humillado a su familia.

El velo se le pegó a los labios. Tiró del tocado y aceptó el dolor cuando las peinetas y los adornos de cristal le tiraron del pelo. Estaba loca. Era una ingrata. Se merecía aquel dolor y se lo arrancó todo: el velo y el vestido de novia, forcejeando para desabrocharse la cremallera de la espalda, hasta que el satén blanco formó un montón alrededor de sus tobillos y ella se irguió jadeando en busca de aire, con su exquisito sujetador francés, sus medias de encaje, la liga azul y los zapatos de tacón de satén blanco.

«¡Corre!» Aquella palabra era un alarido en su mente. «¡Corre!»

Oyó cómo el ruido de la multitud crecía un momento y luego silencio, como si alguien hubiera abierto las puertas de la iglesia y las hubiera cerrado rápidamente.

«¡Corre!»

Agarró una túnica azul oscuro del coro. La descolgó y se la enfundó por encima del pelo desordenado. La túnica, fría y mohosa, cayó sobre su cuerpo cubriendo el sujetador francés y las finas medias. Lucy se acercó a trompicones a la puerta del fondo de la antecámara. A través de los cristales polvorientos, vio un pasillo estrecho de techo alto y paredes de hormigón. Las manos no la obedecían y la cerradura se le resistió al principio, pero consiguió abrirla.

El pasillo conducía a la parte trasera de la iglesia. Los tacones se le clavaban en las grietas del suelo mientras se abría paso por delante de una unidad de aire acondicionado. Las tormentas de primavera habían arrastrado basura hasta la grava del borde del sendero: cartones de zumo aplastados, pedazos de periódico, una pala amarilla destrozada del cajón de arena de algún niño. Se detuvo cuando llegó al final. Había agentes encargados de la seguridad por todas partes e intentó pensar qué hacer a continuación.

Hacía unos meses que había perdido su escolta del Servicio Secreto, porque ya hacía un año que su madre había dejado el cargo, pero la Agencia todavía se ocupaba de la seguridad de Layla y, puesto que ella y su madre estaban juntas con tanta frecuencia, apenas notaba la ausencia de sus propios agentes.

Gray había contratado seguridad privada para reforzar la dotación policial del pueblo. Había guardias en las puertas. El aparcamiento, en forma de «L», estaba abarrotado de coches y se veía gente por todas partes.

Su hogar era Washington, no aquel pueblo del centro de Tejas al que no había sabido apreciar, pero recordaba que la iglesia estaba junto a un antiguo barrio residencial. Si las piernas la llevaban por el callejón y a la parte posterior de las casas del otro lado, lograría llegar a una de las calles adyacentes sin que nadie la viera.

Y luego, ¿qué? No era un plan de huida bien establecido como el de Layla de la Casa Blanca tantos años antes. No era una huida. Era una pausa, un tiempo muerto. Tenía que encontrar un sitio para recuperar el aliento y rehacerse. Una casa de juguete, un recoveco de un patio trasero... un lugar alejado del caos de la prensa, de su traicionado novio y de su perpleja familia. Un escondite momentáneo donde recordar quién era y qué les debía a las personas que la habían acogido.

¡Dios del cielo! ¿Qué había hecho?

Un alboroto al otro lado de la iglesia llamó la atención de los guardias. Lucy no esperó a ver de qué se trataba. Dobló al final del muro de hormigón, corrió por el callejón y se agachó detrás de un contenedor de basura. Le temblaban tanto las rodillas que tuvo que abrazárselas, con la espalda pegada al contenedor de metal herrumbroso que apestaba a basura. No se oían gritos de alarma, solo el fragor distante de la multitud que abarrotaba las tribunas que habían instalado frente a la iglesia.

Escuchó un gritito parecido al maullido de un gato y se dio cuenta de que había sido suyo. Caminó pegada a la hilera de arbustos que separaba unas antiguas casas victorianas y acababa en una calle empedrada; la cruzó corriendo y se coló en el patio trasero de alguien.

Viejos árboles daban sombra a las parcelitas y los garajes independientes daban a estrechos callejones. Se agarró la túnica mientras cruzaba ciegamente de un patio al siguiente. Los tacones se le hundían en la tierra de los huertos recién plantados donde crecían tomates verdes del tamaño de canicas en espalderas. El aroma de guisado salía por la ventana abierta de una cocina, el sonido de un concurso de televisión por otra. Pronto aquella misma televisión daría la noticia acerca de la irresponsable hija de la ex presidenta Layla Case Heartfhilia. En una sola tarde, la veinteañera Lucy había echado a perder diez años de buen comportamiento, los diez años que se había pasado demostrándoles a Jude y Layla que no habían cometido un error al adoptarla. Con lo que le había hecho a Gray...

No podía haber peor vejación.

Un perro ladraba y lloraba un bebé. Tropezó con una manguera, pasó por detrás de un columpio. Los ladridos del perro eran más fuertes y un chucho marrón se abalanzó contra la verja de alambre de división con el patio trasero contiguo. Lucy rodeó una estatua de la Virgen para ir hacia el callejón. Tenía los zapatos llenos de piedrecitas.

Oyó un motor y se envaró. Una moto plateada y negra destartalada enfiló por el callejón. Ella se agachó entre dos garajes y pegó la espalda a la pintura desconchada. Cuando la moto redujo la velocidad, contuvo

el aliento esperando a que pasara, pero en lugar de eso avanzó sigilosamente y se detuvo delante de ella. El conductor miró entre los garajes, justo hacia donde estaba, con el motor al ralentí, tomándose su tiempo para estudiarla. Una bota blanca pisó la grava.

—¿Qué pasa? —le dijo, gritando por encima del ruido del motor.

¡Qué pasa! Acababa de destrozar a su futuro marido, de mortificar a su familia y, si no hacía algo de inmediato, iba a convertirse en la novia fugada más infame del país... ¿y aquel tipo quería saber lo que pasaba?

Llevaba el pelo rosa más largo de lo acostumbrado, se le asomaba en puntas por encima del cuello de la camisa, y tenía los ojos zafiro, los pómulos altos y unos labios de sádico. Después de tantos años contando con la protección del Servicio Secreto, se había acostumbrado a dar por garantizada su seguridad, pero en aquel momento no se sentía a salvo. Reconocía levemente al motorista como un invitado de la cena de ensayo de la noche anterior, uno de la extraña colección de amigos de Gray, y eso no la tranquilizaba precisamente. Ni siquiera un tanto arreglado como iba, con un traje negro que no le quedaba bien, camisa blanca mal planchada con el cuello desabrochado y unas botas de motorista a las que por lo visto se había limitado a quitar el polvo, no era alguien a quien le apeteciera conocer en un callejón... que era exactamente donde estaba.

El hombre tenía la nariz roma, de punta cuadrada. Una corbata arrugada le asomaba del bolsillo de la americana desaliñada y el pelo largo e indomable, todo puntas y enredos, parecía un cielo de Van Gogh pintado con tinta rosa grumosa.

Durante más de cinco años, desde la primera campaña presidencial de Layla incluso, Lucy había intentado decir lo correcto, hacer lo correcto, siempre sonriente, siempre educada. En aquel momento, a ella, que dominaba desde hacía tanto tiempo el arte de conversar acerca de banalidades, no se le ocurría nada que decir. Al contrario, sentía un irresistible deseo de hacerle un comentario desdeñoso y soltarle: «¿Qué pasa contigo?» Pero no lo hizo, claro.

Él le indicó con un gesto de cabeza la parte trasera de la moto.

—¿Te hace un paseo? —le preguntó.

La sorpresa la estremeció con un escalofrío que le recorrió la piel y los músculos hasta los huesos. No temblaba de miedo, sino porque anhelaba subirse a aquella moto más que nada desde hacía mucho tiempo: montar y escapar de las consecuencias de lo que había hecho.

El hombre se metió más la corbata en el bolsillo del traje y Lucy notó que los pies se le movían; intentó detenerse, pero se negaron a obedecerla. Se acercó a la moto y vio una matricula de Tejas abollada y una pegatina en el parachoques que cubría parte del asiento de cuero gastado. Las letras se habían borrado en parte, pero pudo leer lo que ponía:

"GAS, GRASS, OR ASS. NOBODY RIDES FOR FREE "

(Gasolina, hierba o culo. Nadie viaja gratis)

El mensaje la golpeó como una onda de choque: era una advertencia que no podía ignorar. Sin embargo su cuerpo, su cuerpo traidor, había tomado el control. Se sujetó con una mano la túnica, levantó un pie del suelo y se sentó a horcajadas. Él le ofreció el único casco disponible y ella se lo puso encima del recogido de novia y se abrazó a su cintura.

Salieron disparados por el callejón. El viento le azotaba las piernas desnudas y el pelo le tapaba la visera del casco.

Se metió la túnica debajo de los muslos mientras él iba de un callejón al siguiente y tomaba una curva cerrada a la derecha y luego otra, flexionando los músculos de la espalda bajo la tela barata de la americana.

Salieron de Wynette y tomaron por una autopista de dos carriles paralela a un acantilado escarpado de piedra caliza. El casco era su capullo, la moto su planeta. Pasaron junto a campos sembrados de lavanda en flor, una almazara y algunos de los viñedos que salpicaban la zona central de Tejas. El viento le levantaba la túnica, dejándole al descubierto las rodillas y los muslos.

El sol estaba bajando y el frío, cada vez más intenso, le atravesaba la tela fina. Agradecía aquel frío, porque no merecía estar a salvo de él ni cómoda.

Cruzaron a toda velocidad un puente de madera y por delante de un granero destartalado con una Lone Star, la bandera de Tejas, pintada. Carteles de visitas a cuevas y ranchos para turistas pasaban vertiginosamente. Los kilómetros se sucedían. ¿Treinta? ¿Más todavía? Lucy lo ignoraba.

Cuando llegaron a las afueras de un pueblo con un solo semáforo, giraron hacia un colmado de aspecto descuidado y estacionaron en la oscuridad, a un costado del edificio. Él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se apeara. Se le enredaron las piernas en la túnica y estuvo a punto de caerse.

—¿Tienes hambre?

La sola idea de comer le daba náuseas. Se desentumeció las piernas y negó con la cabeza. Él se encogió de hombros y fue hacia la puerta.

Por la visera polvorienta del casco vio que era más alto de lo que creía, aproximadamente medía un metro noventa y era más largo de piernas que de tronco. Con aquel pelo negro azulado, la tez aceitunada y

su modo de andar, balanceándose, no podía ser más diferente de los congresistas, senadores y otros líderes mundiales con los que se codeaba. Veía parte del interior de la tienda por el escaparate. Él se acercó a la nevera del fondo y la empleada dejó lo que estuviera haciendo para observarlo. Cuando reapareció al cabo de un momento llevaba seis cervezas que dejó sobre el mostrador. La empleada se tocó el pelo, flirteando descaradamente, mientras él iba dejando unas cuantas cosas más junto a la caja registradora.

Los zapatos le estaban haciendo ampollas y, cuando cambiaba el peso de un pie al otro para aliviarse, se vio en el cristal del escaparate. El enorme casco azul le cubría la cabeza, ocultando los rasgos delicados que la hacían parecer más joven de lo que era. La túnica disimulaba el hecho de que los nervios previos a la boda la habían enflaquecido demasiado. Tenía treinta y un años y medía

un metro setenta, pero se sentía pequeña, estúpida, una egoísta, una irresponsable sin hogar. Aunque no había nadie por allí que pudiera verla, no se quitó el casco; se limitó a levantárselo ligeramente, intentando que las horquillas no se le clavaran tanto en el cuero cabelludo. Solía llevar el pelo largo hasta los hombros, liso y bien peinado, por lo común sujeto con una de esas cintas estrechas para el pelo que Juvia tanto detestaba.

«Con eso pareces una quinceañera de la buena sociedad de Greenwich —le había dicho en una ocasión—. Además, a menos que lleves tejanos, no te pongas esas estúpidas perlas y lo mismo te digo de todo tu maldito vestuario de pija. —Luego había dulcificado el tono—. Tú no eres Layla, Luce, ni ella espera que lo seas.»

Juvia no lo entendía porque se había criado en Los Ángeles con los mismos padres que la habían engendrado. Podía ponerse una ropa tan escandalosa como le apeteciera, con collares exóticos e incluso tatuarse un dragón en la cadera, pero Lucy no.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió y el motorista salió con una bolsa de la compra en una mano y las cervezas en la otra. Vio alarmada que metía la compra en las alforjas de la moto sin decir una sola palabra. Entonces se lo imaginó tomándose las seis cervezas de golpe y comprendió que no podía continuar adelante con aquello. Tenía que llamar a alguien. Tenía que llamar a Juvia.

Sin embargo, no fue capaz de reunir el valor necesario para enfrentarse a nadie, ni siquiera a su mejor amiga, que la comprendía muchísimo más que los demás. Tenía que avisar a su familia de que estaba a salvo. Pronto... pero no inmediatamente. No hasta que supiera qué decirles.

Se quedó delante del motorista como una extraterrestre de cabeza azul. Él la miraba fijamente y se dio cuenta de que todavía no le había dicho ni una sola palabra. ¡Qué embarazoso! Tenía que decirle algo.

—¿De qué conoces a Gray?

Él se volvió para abrochar las hebillas de las alforjas. La moto era una vieja Yamaha con la palabra «Warrior» escrita en letras plateadas sobre el depósito negro de gasolina.

—Pasamos juntos una temporada en Huntsville —le dijo—. Por robo a mano armada y homicidio.

Le estaba tomando el pelo. Aquello era algún tipo de prueba de motoristas para saber si tenía temple. Debía de estar loca para permitir que aquello fuera más lejos, pero lo estaba: loca de remate. Era una demente que había perdido los papeles y no sabía remediarlo.

Los ojos de aquel hombre, oscuros, cargados con otra clase de amenaza, la recorrieron.

—¿Estás lista para que te acompañe de vuelta?

Bastaba que respondiera que sí. Una simple palabra. Se dispuso a pronunciarla, pero no pudo.

—Todavía no.- Él torció el gesto.

—¿Estás segura de que sabes lo que haces?

La respuesta a aquella pregunta era evidente incluso para él. Cuando no le respondió, se encogió de hombros y montó en la moto.

Mientras salían del aparcamiento, se preguntó por qué ir en moto con aquel tipo amenazador le daba menos pavor que hacer frente a la familia a la que tanto amaba. No obstante, a aquel hombre no le debía nada y lo peor que podría hacerle sería... No quería pensar en lo peor que podría hacerle.

De nuevo el viento le pegó la ropa al cuerpo. Únicamente sus manos se mantenían calientes con el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo del motorista a través de la fina americana. Al final abandonaron la autopista y tomaron por un sendero con rodadas. La luz del faro delantero de la moto danzaba fantasmagórica sobre la maleza y se agarró más fuerte a la cintura del hombre, a pesar de que su cerebro le pedía a gritos que saltara del vehículo y corriera. Llegaron por fin a un pequeño claro situado a la orilla de un río. Antes había visto un cartel y supuso que se trataba de Pedernales. Un lugar perfecto para dejar un cadáver.

Sin el ruido del motor, el silencio era apabullante. Lucy se apeó de la moto y retrocedió unos pasos. Él sacó lo que parecía una vieja manta de una de las alforjas y, mientras la desplegaba, ella notó un ligero olor a aceite de motor.

-¿Vas a llevar eso puesto toda la noche?-le preguntó él, agarrando la cerveza y la bolsa de comestibles.

Lucy hubiese querido no quitarse nunca el casco, pero se lo sacó. Las horquillas se le soltaron y un mechón de pelo dorado y en lacado le cayó sobre la mejilla. La quietud era densa y se oía el ruido del agua del río sobre las piedras. Él levantó una cerveza, ofreciéndosela.

—La pena es que solo tenemos seis.-

Ella forzó una sonrisa. Él quitó el tapón de su botella, se sentó en la manta y se llevó el gollete a los labios. Era amigo de Gray, ¿no? Por tanto estaba a salvo, a pesar de su aspecto amenazador y la falta de modales, de la cerveza y la pegatina del parachoques:

GAS, GRASS, OR ASS. NOBODY RIDES FOR FREE

—Tómate una —le dijo—. A lo mejor te relaja.-

No quería relajarse y tenía pis, pero cogió una botella, más que nada para evitar que él se la bebiera. Encontró un rinconcito en la manta donde no chocaba contra las largas piernas ni respiraba la atmósfera de amenaza de aquel tipo. En aquel momento tendría que haber estado tomando champagne en el banquete de boda del Austin Four Seasons como la esposa de Gray Fullbuster.

El motorista sacó un par de bocadillos envueltos en celofán de la bolsa del colmado. Le tiró uno y abrió el otro.

—¡Qué lástima que no esperaras a que terminara el banquete para dejarlo plantado! La comida habría estado muchísimo mejor que esto-

«Parfait de cangrejo, solomillo de ternera grillé al perfume de lavanda, medallones de langosta, risotto de trufa blanca, tarta nupcial de siete pisos...»

—Pues sí. ¿Cómo conociste a Gray?- Él mordió una punta del bocadillo.

—Nos conocimos hace un par de años cuando yo trabajaba en la construcción, en Wynette, y congeniamos. Nos vemos siempre que estoy por esta zona —le explicó con la boca llena.

—Gray congenia con muchas personas. —No todas tan buenas como él. —Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y tomó otro sonoro sorbo de cerveza.

Lucy dejó la que estaba tomando. —Entonces, ¿no eres de por aquí?

—No. —Hizo un gurruño con el celofán del bocadillo y lo tiró entre la maleza.

Odiaba a la gente que lo llenaba todo de basura, pero no se lo diría. Por lo visto necesitaba toda su capacidad de concentración para devorar el bocadillo y no le apetecería más información.

Ya no podía posponer más lo que tenía necesidad de hacer en el bosque, así que cogió una servilleta de papel de la bolsa y, haciendo un gesto de dolor a cada paso, se metió cojeando entre los árboles. Cuando terminó, volvió a la manta. Él seguía tragando cerveza, pero Lucy no podía con la comida y apartó su bocadillo.

-¿Por qué me has recogido? -

-Quería echar un polvo.-

Se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Intentó captar algún indicio de que aquel comentario era su modo de bromear, pero no sonreía. Por otra parte, era amigo de Gray y, por raros que fueran algunos, nunca había conocido a ninguno que fuese un criminal.

—Estás bromeando —le dijo.

La repasó de los pies a la cabeza.

—Podría querer.-

—¡No, no podrías!-

Eructó y, aunque lo hizo con disimulo, fue igualmente desagradable.

—Últimamente no he tenido demasiado tiempo para las mujeres. Es hora de que me ponga al día.-

Lucy lo miró fijamente.

—¿Recogiendo a la novia de tu amigo cuando huye de la boda?

Él se rascó el pecho.

—Nunca se sabe. Las locas son capaces de todo. —Apuró la cerveza, soltó otro eructo y arrojó la botella vacía a los matorrales—. ¿Qué me dices, pues? ¿Ya estás dispuesta a que te lleve con mamá y papá?

—Pues no. —A pesar de su creciente aprensión, no estaba lista para volver—. No me has dicho cómo te llamas.

—Salamander.-

—No, en serio.-

—¿No te gusta?-

—Me cuesta creer que sea tu verdadero nombre.-

—Me importa un bledo que lo creas o no. Me llaman Salamander.-

—Entiendo. —Pensó en aquello mientras él abría una bolsa de patatas fritas -Tiene que estar bien.-

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A ir en moto de pueblo en pueblo, usando un seudónimo. —Y con un casco azul bajo el que ocultarse.-

—Supongo.

Tenía que acabar con aquello. Hizo acopio de valor.

—¿No tendrás un móvil que puedas prestarme? Debo... llamar a alguien.

Él se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y le lanzó el teléfono. Lucy no pudo pillarlo al vuelo y tuvo que buscarlo entre los pliegues de la túnica.

—Tendrás suerte si hay cobertura.

En eso no había pensado, pero su capacidad para razonar con lógica la había abandonado hacía unas cuantas horas. Deambuló renqueando por el claro con los tacones de tortura hasta que encontró un punto cerca de la ribera donde se captaba débilmente la señal.

—Soy yo —dijo cuando respondió Juvia.

—¿Luce? ¿Estás bien?

—Según como se mire. —Soltó una risita amarga—. ¿Sabes esa parte salvaje de mí de la que siempre hablas? Me parece que la he encontrado. —Nada podía estar más lejos de la verdad. Era la persona más mansa que pudiera imaginarse. Tal vez momentáneamente se hubiera revelado, pero no sería por mucho tiempo.

—¡Oh, cariño...! —La cobertura era mala, pero notó la preocupación de su amiga.

Tenía que regresar a Wynette. Pero...

—Soy... soy una cobarde, Juvia. Todavía no puedo enfrentarme a mi familia.

—Luce, te quieren. Lo entenderán.-

—Diles que lo siento. —Se tragó las lágrimas—. Diles que los quiero y que sé que he armado un lío tremendo y que volveré y lo arreglaré, pero... esta noche no. Esta noche no puedo.

—Vale, se lo diré, pero...-

Colgó antes de que Juvia pudiera hacerle preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta.

Se apoderó de ella un cansancio tremendo. Llevaba semanas durmiendo apenas y los terribles acontecimientos de aquel día habían agotado toda su energía. Salamander había desaparecido entre los árboles y, cuando reapareció, decidió dejar que se emborrachara en paz.

Miró la manta extendida sobre el duro suelo y pensó en las confortables camas de los aposentos privados del Air Force One, el avión presidencial, y en las cortinas que cubrían las ventanillas con solo apretar un botón. Se tendió con cautela al borde de la manta y se quedó mirando las estrellas.

Ojalá tuviera ella un apodo de motera tras el que esconderse. Un apodo bravucón. Uno duro y amenazador... todo lo que ella no era.

Se durmió pensando en apodos: Serpiente, Colmillo, Veneno. Víbora.

* * *

><p><strong>Como siempre me despido de ustedes con un gran abrazo y espero que me dejen algun comentario respecto siles gusto o no xD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas! aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia.**

**Sin mas los dejo leer!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

La despertó el frío entumecedor del amanecer. Abrió los ojos y vio hebras de luz aterciopelada asomando entre las nubes bajas. Le dolía todo el cuerpo; tenía frío, estaba desaseada y se notaba el estómago tan revuelto como al dormirse. Aquel era el primer día de la que habría sido su luna de miel. Se imaginó a Gray despertándose, pensando lo mismo y odiándola por ello...

Salamander dormía a su lado, con la camisa blanca del traje arrugada. Estaba tumbado boca arriba, con el pelo indomable revuelto en un caos de picos y enredos. La sombra azulada de la barba le cubría la barbilla y tenía una mancha en la punta de la nariz. Detestaba estar tan cerca de aquel hombre y se puso en pie, incómoda. La chaqueta del traje cayó a la manta. Hizo un gesto de dolor al calzarse los zapatos de tacón y se metió entre los árboles. Por el camino vio seis botellas de cerveza vacías entre los arbustos, sórdidos símbolos del embrollo en que se había metido.

Gray había alquilado una casa en la playa, en St. Barts, para la luna de miel. A lo mejor había ido allí solo, aunque ¿qué podía ser peor que una luna de miel en solitario? Ni siquiera era peor despertarse a la orilla de un río en medio de ninguna parte al lado de un motorista maleducado, resacoso y potencialmente peligroso.

Cuando salió de nuevo al claro, él estaba de pie en la orilla y le daba la espalda. Desvanecida la fantasía de la noche anterior acerca de Víbora, la hosca motera, le pareció de mala educación ignorarlo.

—Buenos días —lo saludó en voz baja. Le respondió con un gruñido y ella apartó rápidamente la vista temiendo que hubiera decidido mear en el río delante de sus narices. Se moría por una ducha caliente, ropa limpia y un cepillo de dientes, comodidades todas ellas de las que habría disfrutado de haber continuado andando por el pasillo de la iglesia. Una taza de café. Un desayuno decente. Las manos de Gray tocándola, llevándola deliciosamente al orgasmo... En vez de aquello estaba rodeada de botellas vacías de cerveza, con un hombre que admitía sin ambages que «quería echar un polvo». Lucy aborrecía el desorden, la incertidumbre. Aborrecía el pánico que sentía. Él seguía dándole la espalda, así que no lo vio luchando con la bragueta.

-¿Vas a... volver a Wynette esta mañana? —se atrevió a preguntarle.

Otro gruñido.

Lucy nunca se había sentido cómoda en Wynette, aunque fingía que le gustaba tanto como a Gray. Siempre que estaba allí se notaba continuamente juzgada por todo el mundo. Aunque era la hija adoptiva de la ex presidenta de Estados Unidos, la hacían sentir como si no fuera lo bastante buena para él. Desde luego, les había demostrado que estaban en lo cierto, pero eso no lo sabían en el momento de conocerla.

Salamander seguía mirando fijamente el río, su silueta recortada contra los acantilados de piedra caliza, con la camisa hecha un desastre y un faldón por fuera. Todo en aquel tipo era vergonzoso. A Lucy los zapatos la estaban torturando, pero quería el castigo del dolor y no se los quitó.

De repente, él abandonó la tarea que le ocupaba y dejó de mirar la corriente para acosarla, con los tacones de las botas chirriando sobre el polvo.

—¿Estás dispuesta a volver a tu jodida vida?

Más que dispuesta. Lo de posponer sus responsabilidades se había acabado. ¡Si a los catorce años ya era responsable! ¿Cuántas veces, a lo largo de los últimos diez años le habían dicho Layla y Jude que, de no haberse ocupado ella tan bien de los niños, no podrían haber hecho su trabajo? Y también había trabajado duro en lo suyo. Para empezar, se había titulado en trabajo social con adolescentes problemáticos al tiempo que cursaba un máster en política pública. Al cabo de algunos años, sin embargo, había dejado el trabajo que le gustaba y empezado a servirse de su famoso apellido para dedicarse a la tarea, menos satisfactoria pero de más impacto, de formar parte de un grupo de presión. En parte gracias a ella, habían salido adelante leyes importantes para la ayuda a la infancia desfavorecida. No había entrado en sus planes renunciar a lo que hacía después de casarse, por tentadora que fuera la idea.

Volaría a Washington, donde permanecería unos cuantos días al mes, y haría el resto del trabajo desde Tejas. Ya era más que hora de que afrontara las consecuencias de lo que había hecho.

Su estómago no estaba de acuerdo, sin embargo. Lo tenía tan revuelto que al final tuvo que correr hacia los árboles para vomitar y, como llevaba tanto tiempo en ayunas, fue doloroso.

Por fin cesaron los espasmos. Él apenas la miró cuando salió de entre los árboles. Lucy fue tambaleándose hasta el río, con los tacones patinando sobre las piedras y hundiéndose en la arena. Se arrodilló en la orilla y se echó agua en la cara.

—Vamos —dijo él.

Ella se quedó en cuclillas, con el agua resbalándole por las mejillas. Era como si la voz le llegara desde muy lejos, de algún lugar en el que no había estado desde que era muy joven.

—¿Has dejado muchas cosas en Wynette? —le preguntó al motero.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ropa, maletas... ¿tu carné de Mensa? —

-Yo viajo con poco equipaje. Unos vaqueros, un par de camisetas y una caja de condones.

La gente siempre se comportaba de manera exquisita con la familia de la ex presidenta. Aparte de Juvia y alguna de las siete hermanas de su padre, nadie le había hecho jamás una broma de mal gusto ni una insinuación siquiera levemente picante. La envarada cortesía siempre la había fastidiado, pero en aquel momento habría agradecido aunque fuera solo un poquito de buena educación, así que fingió no haberle oído.

—Entonces, ¿no has dejado atrás nada por lo que yo no pueda compensarte?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Su familia sabía que estaba bien, porque Juvia se lo habría dicho.

—No puedo volver a Wynette mientras siga allí la prensa. —Los periodistas no eran su principal preocupación, pero no iba a decírselo—. ¿Cuáles son tus planes inmediatos?

—Librarme de ti. —Se frotó la barbilla sin afeitar—. Y echar un polvo.

Lucy tragó saliva.

—¿Y si te recompenso? —le preguntó. Él le clavó los ojos en los pechos, realzados por su desorbitadamente caro sujetador francés.

—No eres mi tipo. –

«Ignóralo», se dijo Lucy.

—Lo que quiero decir es si hago algo por lo que te valga la pena no volver.

—No me interesa. —Recogió la manta del suelo—. Estoy de vacaciones y no voy a malgastar otro día. Te vuelves a Wynette.

—Te pagaré —se oyó decir—. Hoy no.

-No llevo dinero encima, pero me encargaré de que lo recibas pronto. —¿Cómo? Ya vería—. Pagaré la gasolina y correré con todos tus gastos. Además te daré... cien dólares diarios. ¿Te parece bien?

Él hizo un gurruño con la manta. —Demasiado lío.-

—Ahora no puedo volver. —Desenterró una pizca de la bravuconería que le sobraba en la adolescencia, antes de que el peso de las responsabilidades la enderezara—. Si tú no me llevas, encontraré a alguien que lo haga. Seguramente notó que era un farol. —Créeme —le dijo de un modo bastante despectivo

— Una chica como tú no está hecha para pasarse ocho horas al día montada en una moto.

—Puede que no, pero por un día lo soportaré.

—Olvídalo.

—Mil dólares más los gastos.

Él embutió la manta en las alforjas de la moto.

—¿Crees que voy a confiar en que me pagarás?

Lucy entrelazó los dedos.

—Te pagaré. Tienes mi palabra.

—Sí, bueno. Gray también la tenía y no le valió de mucho que digamos.

Aquello la abochornó. —Lo pondré por escrito-

—¡Lástima que a tu prometido no se le ocurriera eso! —Frunció el ceño y cerró las alforjas de golpe.

Salamander no había aceptado su oferta pero tampoco se había marchado sin ella, lo que tomó como un signo positivo. Necesitaba comida, pero lo que más falta le hacía era calzado cómodo y cambiarse de ropa.

—¿Puedes dar la vuelta? —le gritó al oído cuando pasaban por delante de un Wal-Mart—. Me hacen falta algunas cosas.

Una de dos: o no había gritado lo bastante o no la había oído, porque no paró.

Mientras avanzaban, dejó vagar su mente hasta el día en que Jude Heartfhilia se había presentado en aquella cochambrosa casa de alquiler de Harrisburg donde se habían estado guareciendo ella y su hermana durante las semanas terribles que siguieron a la muerte de su madre. Había aparecido en la puerta, imponente, enfadado e impaciente. Ella, a los doce años, con su madre muerta y un bebé que proteger, tenía un miedo atroz, pero no dejó que Jude lo notara.

—No tenemos nada de que hablar —le había dicho después de que él entrara por la fuerza.

—Déjate de estupideces. A menos que te vengas conmigo ahora mismo, los Servicios Sociales estarán aquí antes de una hora para llevaros.

Se había pasado seis semanas utilizando todos los recursos de una mocosa de doce años para impedir que las autoridades se enteraran de que ella era la única que se ocupaba del bebé al que llamaba Button, el bebé que con el tiempo llegaría a convertirse en Michel.

—¡No necesitamos que nadie nos cuide! —le había gritado—. Nos va estupendamente. ¿Por qué no se ocupa de sus asuntos en lugar de meter las narices en los nuestros?

Pero no se había ocupado de sus asuntos y al cabo de poco estaban él, Lucy y Button en la carretera, donde se reunieron con Layla y empezaron un viaje campo a través a bordo de Mabel, la destartalada caravana Winnebago que seguía aún en la finca de sus padres, en Virginia, porque ninguno soportaba la idea de deshacerse de ella. Jude era el único padre que había conocido y no podría haber tenido otro mejor. Y también había sido el mejor marido para Layla; eran un matrimonio enamorado al que Lucy había contribuido en gran medida. ¡Era tan valiente en aquel entonces! No tenía miedo. Aquella faceta de sí misma había desaparecido de forma tan gradual que apenas se había dado cuenta del cambio.

Salamander se metió en un descampado situado delante de un edificio blanco con un cartel en la puerta que rezaba: Stokey's Country Store. En los escaparates había de todo, desde escopetas hasta cocodrilos de peluche, pasando por boles de cocina y, al lado de la puerta, una máquina de Coca-Cola, un gnomo de jardín y un expositor de postales.

—¿Qué número calzas? —Parecía enfadado.

—Un tres y medio. Me gustaría...

Ya estaba subiendo los escalones de dos en dos.

Lucy se apeó de la moto y se metió detrás de un camión de reparto con el casco puesto mientras aguardaba. Le habría gustado elegir los zapatos, pero entrar en la tienda con aquella pinta era para ella impensable. Rogó que no comprara más cervezas... ni condones.

Por fin él salió de la tienda con una bolsa de plástico y se la tiró.

—Me lo debes.

"GAS, GRASS, OR ASS. NOBODY RIDES FOR FREE"

—Ya he dicho que te lo pagaré.

Él profirió uno de sus gruñidos de troglodita.

Lucy miró lo que había dentro de la bolsa. Unos vaqueros, una camiseta gris de algodón, unas zapatillas azules baratas y una gorra. Se lo llevó todo detrás del edificio, se quitó el casco y se cambió donde no pudieran verla. Los vaqueros, tiesos y feos, le quedaban holgados de piernas y anchos de cadera. La camiseta tenía impreso el logo de la Universidad de Tejas. Se había olvidado de los calcetines, pero al menos podría librarse de los zapatos de tacón. A diferencia de aquel tipo, no echaba basura en cualquier parte, así que metió la túnica y los zapatos en la bolsa de plástico y salió de su escondite.

Él se rascaba el pecho, con expresión ausente.

—Tenían puesta la tele en la tienda. Ahora mismo eres noticia de portada. Dicen que estás en casa de unos amigos, pero yo no contaría con que no te reconozca alguien.

Lucy sostuvo firmemente la bolsa de plástico que contenía la túnica y se puso otra vez el casco.

Al cabo de media hora estacionaban detrás de Denny's. Por mucho miedo que le diera permitir que alguien la viera, tenía verdadera necesidad de un baño con agua corriente, caliente y fría. Mientras él se metía en el bolsillo la llave de la moto y miraba a su alrededor, se quitó el casco y se recogió el pelo enlacado en una especie de cola de caballo que se pasó por la abertura de la parte posterior de la gorra.

—Si ese es tu disfraz —le comentó él—, no llegarás muy lejos.

Tenía razón. Se moría por ponerse el casco. Echó un breve vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la observaba, sacó los destrozados zapatos de la bolsa de plástico, dejó dentro la túnica, la compactó y se la metió debajo de la camiseta, sujetándosela con la cinturilla de los vaqueros.

Era el mismo disfraz que Layla había utilizado años antes para escapar de la Casa Blanca. A lo mejor a ella también le serviría. Si tenía suerte, nadie relacionaría a la hija de la ex presidenta con la embarazada vestida con ropa barata que entraba en Denny's. Les parecería otra estúpida que se había arruinado la vida por el tipo equivocado.

Salamander miraba su embarazo de plástico. —Aquí me tienes, a punto de ser padre, y el sexo ni siquiera ha sido digno de mención- Lucy luchó contra la necesidad de disculparse.

Por lo visto aquel tipo solo tenía dos expresiones: o estaba ausente o ponía mala cara. En aquel momento ponía mala cara.

—No pareces ni mayor de edad.- Siempre había parecido más joven de lo que era y, con aquella ropa, tenía que parecerlo incluso más. «Seguro que no soy la primera adolescente con la que estás.» Eso le habría dicho Juvia, pero Lucy se volvió, echó los zapatos de tacón en un cubo de basura y entró en el restaurante con cautela.

Para su alivio, nadie le prestó atención, pero no a causa de la ropa que vestía ni de la tripa de embarazada, sino porque todos miraban a Salamander. En aquel aspecto era como Gray. Los dos tenían una presencia imponente... la de Gray buena, la de Salamander no.

Fue hacia el baño, se lavó lo mejor que pudo y se recolocó el bombo. Cuando salió se sentía casi una persona.

Salamander estaba en la puerta. Llevaba la misma camisa arrugada pero olía a jabón. Estudió su tripa.

—No da el pego.

—Mientras tú estés cerca, no creo que nadie me preste demasiada atención.

—Ya veremos.

Lo siguió hasta la mesa. Más de un parroquiano los observó tomar asiento en los bancos, uno frente al otro. Pidieron y, mientras esperaban a que les sirvieran la comida, él estuvo leyendo las puntuaciones que iban pasando por la pantalla del televisor instalado en alto en un rincón.

—Mientras estabas en el baño, han dicho que tu familia ha regresado a Virginia.

No la sorprendía que así fuera. Quedarse en Wynette habría sido insoportablemente bochornoso para ellos.

—Se marchan mañana a Barcelona para asistir a un congreso de la Organización Mundial de la Salud. —No parecía que supiera lo que era un congreso y menos todavía la Organización Mundial de la Salud —. ¿Cuándo vas a llamar a Gray para decirle que la fastidiaste?

—No lo sé.

—Salir huyendo no va a resolver sea cual sea el problema que una niña rica como tú cree tener. —

Su leve desdén daba a entender que no creía que alguien como ella pudiera tener verdaderos problemas.

—No estoy huyendo —repuso ella—. Estoy... de vacaciones.

—No. Yo sí que estoy de vacaciones.

—Además, me he ofrecido a pagarte mil dólares más gastos para que me lleves contigo.

Justo en aquel momento les trajeron la comida. La camarera le puso delante a ella una hamburguesa con queso y bacon, aros de cebolla y una ensalada verde. Cuando la mujer se fue, él se metió una patata frita en la boca.

—¿Qué vas a hacer si rechazo la oferta? –

—Encontraré a algún otro —dijo ella, lo que era una tontería. No había nadie más.

-Ese chico de ahí... —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando a un hombre de aspecto rudo que tenía delante una bandeja de tortitas —. Se lo pediré a él. Le vendría bien el dinero, por lo que parece.

—¿Lo has deducido por el peinado?- Salamander no era precisamente el más adecuado para criticar el modo de peinarse de nadie, aunque las otras mujeres del restaurante no parecían juzgarlo tan duramente como ella.

Por lo visto además, era incapaz de hacer dos cosas a la vez y, durante un rato, prefirió pensar en lugar de comer. Por fin se metió en la boca un buen bocado de hamburguesa.

—¿Me aseguras los mil dólares incluso si no aguantas todo el día? —le preguntó con la boca llena.

Ella asintió con un gesto y, con uno de los lápices de colores que dejaban en las mesas para que los usaran los niños, escribió algo en una servilleta y la empujó hacia él.

—Toma. Tenemos un contrato.

Él leyó lo escrito y apartó la servilleta. —Se la has jugado a un hombre decente- Lucy parpadeó. Los ojos que la miraban eran como puñales.

—Mejor ahora que más adelante, ¿no? Antes de que se diera cuenta de que había sido víctima de una propaganda engañosa. — Deseó haber mantenido la boca cerrada, aunque él se limitó a poner boca abajo el envase de kétchup y darle unos golpecitos.

La camarera volvió con café, poniéndole ojitos a Salamander. Lucy cambió de postura y la bolsa de plástico crujió bajo su camiseta. La cafetera se detuvo en el aire mientras la mujer se volvía a mirarla. Lucy agachó la cabeza.

Salamander usó la servilleta contractual para limpiarse la boca.

—Al bebé no le gusta cuando come demasiado rápido —comentó.

—Las chicas os quedáis embarazadas más jóvenes cada vez —dijo la camarera—. ¿Cuántos años tienes, tesoro?

—Es mayor de edad —apuntó él antes de que Lucy tuviera tiempo de responder.

—Por poco —murmuró la mujer—. ¿Para cuándo lo esperas?

—¿Para... agosto? —respondió Lucy. Fue más una pregunta que una afirmación, de modo que la camarera pareció algo confusa.

—O septiembre. —Salamander se arrellanó en el asiento, con los párpados entornados—Depende de quién sea el padre.-

La mujer le advirtió a Salamander que contratara un buen abogado y se marchó. Entonces él apartó el plato ya vacío.

—Podemos estar en el aeropuerto de Austin dentro de un par de horas.

«Nada de aviones. Nada de aeropuertos.»

—No puedo ir en avión —le dijo—. No llevo documentación.

—Llama a tu vieja y que se ocupe de eso. Esta excursión ya me ha costado demasiado.

—Te lo he dicho: anota los gastos. Te lo pagaré todo y mil dólares más.

—¿De dónde vas a sacar el dinero? No tenía ni idea.

—Ya veré.

Lucy había ido a la fiesta sabiendo perfectamente que habría bebida. Tenía casi diecisiete años, nadie iba a tomar drogas y Jude y Layla nunca se enterarían. ¿Qué mal había en ello? Pero Courtney Barnes se desmayó y no pudieron reanimarla. Alguien llamó a la policía. Se presentaron unos agentes que les pidieron la documentación. Cuando se enteraron de quién era Lucy, uno la acompañó a casa y se llevaron a los demás a la comisaría.

Nunca había olvidado lo que el oficial le dijo.

—Todo el mundo sabe lo que la senadora Heartfhilia y el señor Heartfhilia hicieron por ti. ¿Así es como se lo pagas?

Jude y Layla se negaron a que tuviera un trato preferencial y la llevaron a la comisaría para que hiciera compañía al resto. La prensa cubrió el suceso, aderezado con artículos de opinión acerca de los alocados hijos de los políticos de Washington, pero sus padres nunca se lo echaron en cara. Al contrario: tuvieron una charla con ella acerca del abuso de alcohol y de conducir estando ebria, acerca de lo mucho que la querían y deseaban que tomara decisiones inteligentes. Su amor la apenó y la cambió de un modo que nunca habría podido hacer su furia. Se prometió a sí misma que nunca más volvería a decepcionarlos y, hasta el día anterior, no lo había hecho.

Ahora estaba en una tienda de un pueblecito que olía a goma y palomitas. Se había colocado la bolsa de plástico debajo de la camiseta de modo que no crujiera, pero tenía un aspecto tan penoso tras pasar horas en la carretera que nadie le habría echado un segundo vistazo, aunque Salamander despertaba la misma atención cautelosa que en el restaurante. Una madre joven incluso empujó a su hijo hacia el pasillo siguiente para evitarlo.

Lucy, con la visera baja, le miró. —Ya nos encontraremos en la caja.

Él sostenía un sujetador de deporte rosa barato.

—Parece de tu talla.

Ella le sonrió forzadamente.

—De verdad. No necesito que me ayudes. Ocúpate de tus compras. Esto es cosa mía.

Él bajó la prenda.

—¿Cosa tuya? Las facturas las pago yo. —Y allí se quedó.

Ella metió unas bragas blancas de vieja en la cesta, porque no iba a permitir que la viera elegir nada más. Salamander las sacó y las sustituyó por un tanga de un color fosforescente.

—Esto me gusta más —dijo.

«Claro que te gusta más. Pero como nunca vas a vérmelo puesto, no tienes voz ni voto.»

Él se metió la mano debajo de la camiseta y se rascó la tripa.

—Date prisa. Tengo hambre —dijo.

Lo necesitaba, así que dejó el tanga barato en la cesta y permitió que la arrastrara hasta el único pasillo que constituía la sección de hombres de la tienda.

—Me gusta que me aconseje una mujer cuando compro. —Escogió una camiseta azul marino y estudió el dibujo estampado: una mujer de pechos enormes con un lanzacohetes entre las piernas.

—Categóricamente no —dijo ella.

—Me gusta. —Se la echó al hombro y se puso a rebuscar en un montón de vaqueros.

—¿No querías mi opinión?- La miró sin comprender. —¿Por qué lo dices? - Lucy se rindió.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando llevó a la caja su escasa compra, sintió un ramalazo de nostalgia por sus perlas y sus cintas para el pelo, sus finos vestidos de verano y sus sandalias pulcras. Eran cosas que le daban aplomo. Con las manoletillas y los jerséis de cachemira, con el teléfono móvil pegado a la oreja, sabía quién era, no solo la hija adoptiva de la ex presidenta de Estados Unidos, sino una fuera de serie ejerciendo presión y una recaudadora de fondos para la causa de la infancia de primera. Empezó a tener dolor de estómago otra vez.

Salamander la miró con hosquedad mientras pagaba la compra. Una vez fuera de la tienda, metió en el petate barato de nailon gris que había comprado las bragas fosforescentes mezcladas con sus bóxeres gris oscuro y lo ató a la Yamaha con un pulpo.

Lucy dedujo que a Salamander no le gustaban las autopistas interestatales, porque fueron hacia el este por polvorientas carreteras secundarias que pasaban por pueblos en decadencia y ranchos venidos a menos. No sabía adónde iban. No le importaba. Cuando ya caía la tarde, pararon en un motel de doce habitaciones situado junto a un campo de prácticas abandonado. Lo primero que vio cuando él salió de la pequeña oficina fue que llevaba solo una llave en la mano.

—Quiero una habitación para mí sola — le dijo.

—Pues págatela. —Montó en la moto sin esperarla y fue hasta la última habitación del motel. Ella lo siguió andando con las piernas temblorosas. Por lo menos ir sentada a horcajadas en aquel gran sillín vibrante de piel la había hecho sentirse viva... hasta el momento en que había recordado aquellos hombros anchos que se veía obligada a mirar todo el día pertenecían a un hombre que se comunicaba mediante gruñidos, comía con la boca abierta y solo estaba con ella por el dinero. Un hombre con el que estaba a punto de compartir una sórdida habitación de motel.

Bastaba con que hiciera una llamada telefónica. Una simple llamada y aquella insensatez se acabaría.

Siguió andando.

Él estaba quitando el pulpo de la parte trasera de la moto cuando llegó frente a la habitación; soltó el petate que contenía sus recientes adquisiciones y levantó la solapa de una de las alforjas. Mientras sacaba el pack de seis cervezas que iba a tomarse esa noche, Lucy vio otra pegatina, en este caso pegada en la cara interna de la solapa.

El mensaje era tan repugnante que tardó un momento en asimilarlo.

«Nunca confíes en alguien que sangra cinco días al mes y no se muere.»

Salamander cerró la solapa y la repasó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Estás dispuesta ya a llamar a papá y mamá?

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerden dejar sus comentarios, para saber si les ha agradado la historia o no<strong>

**Y recuerden NaLu Forever!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de esta historia, Recuerden que ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen todos sus derechos a cada respectivo autor.**

**Sin mas los dejo Leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

Las dos camas dobles estaban separadas por un espacio no más ancho que la desvencijada mesita de noche que había entre ambas. Lucy escogió la más cercana a la puerta, por si necesitaba salir corriendo y dando voces en plena noche.

La habitación olía a tabaco y ambientador de pino barato. Salamander dejó las cervezas en lo que se suponía que era un escritorio. Tenía la mala costumbre de mirarla como si llevara la ropa transparente y eso hizo entonces.

Nadie la miraba así. La respetaban demasiado. Él, no obstante, era una forma de vida primitiva. Se rascaba, gruñía, eructaba. Se centraba en la comida si tenía hambre y en la bebida cuando tenía sed. Cuando quería sexo, se centraba en ella.

Intentó observarlo sin que se diera cuenta. Lo vio coger una cerveza. Esperaba que le quitara el tapón con los dientes, pero encontró un abridor en alguna parte. Los vaqueros le quedaban mucho mejor que a ella. De no haber sido un bruto y estúpido matón, habría sido un tío bueno. ¿Cómo sería acostarse con un hombre como él? No habría delicadeza, ni amabilidad, ni consideración en la relación. Ni inseguridad acerca de si era tan buena en la cama como las reinas de la belleza tejanas que la habían precedido.

Casi se había olvidado de cómo era el sexo. Hacía tres meses que le había dicho a Gray que no quería que volvieran a acostarse juntos hasta la noche de bodas, para que fuera más especial. Gray le había dicho que se avenía a que no durmieran juntos... siempre y cuando eso no interfiriera en su vida sexual.

No obstante, había acabado aceptando lo que ella le pedía sin quejarse demasiado. Ahora se preguntaba si lo había alejado por sentimentalismo o porque su subconsciente le estaba mandando un mensaje.

Sacó sus cosas del petate. Salamander se quitó las botas con los pies, se llevó la cerveza a la cama y cogió el mando de la tele.

—Espero que den una porno.

Lucy levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—Cuéntame cosas de tu vida en la cárcel.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... me interesa —dijo precipitadamente—. Antes me dedicaba a la asistencia social.

—Cumplí la condena. No creo en eso de recordar el pasado.

Seguramente mentía.

—¿Tus antecedentes penales han sido un obstáculo para tus objetivos profesionales?

—No de un modo evidente. —Fue cambiando de canal. Por suerte el motel no ofrecía porno a los huéspedes, lo que tal vez se explicaba por el crucifijo de la pared, y se conformó con la NASCAR.

Llevaba todo el día deseando darse una ducha, pero la idea de desnudarse detrás de aquella puerta tan endeble estando él al otro lado no la atraía. De todos modos cogió sus cosas, se metió en el baño y cerró con pestillo.

A pesar de lo incómoda que se sentía compartiendo la habitación con aquel hombre, nunca había disfrutado tanto de una ducha. Se lavó el pelo y los dientes, deleitándose en la sensación de volver a estar limpia. Como no se le había ocurrido comprar un pijama, se puso la camiseta y los pantalones cortos nuevos, que le quedaban mejor que la ropa que le había comprado él. Cuando salió del baño, Salamander se metió algo en el bolsillo.

—Esta televisión es un asco. —Puso Monster Trucks.

«Seguro que la vida sin porno es todo un desafío para un hombre de tan agudo intelecto como tú.»

—Lo siento —le dijo.

Él se rascó el pecho y cabeceó.

Era exactamente la clase de tipo que le habría gustado a su madre biológica. Sandy bebía demasiado, se acostaba con demasiados hombres y había muerto cuando era solo un poco mayor que Lucy. Ambas compartían los ojos castaño verdosos, los rasgos delicados y, ahora, la misma irresponsabilidad.

Necesitaba demostrarse que no estaba por completo en lo cierto.

—¿Puedo usar tu teléfono?

Él no apartó los ojos del rally de camiones enormes, pero se puso de lado y se sacó el teléfono del mismo bolsillo en que ella le había visto metérselo hacía un momento. Se lo cogió.

—¿Hablabas con alguien? —le preguntó.

Salamander siguió mirando la pantalla. —¿Te importa?

—Solo preguntaba.

—Con Gray.

—¿Estabas hablando con Gray?

La miró.

—He supuesto que el pobre hijo de puta merecía saber que sigues viva. —Volvió a prestar atención a la pantalla—. Perdón por la mala noticia, pero no ha dicho nada acerca de que quiere que vuelvas.

Su traidor estómago se le revolvió tan mortalmente como de costumbre en cuanto pensó en Gray, pero si empezaba a imaginarse por lo que estaría pasando sería capaz de funcionar todavía menos que ahora. Luego, otra idea la asaltó. ¿Y si Salamander mentía? ¿Y si había llamado a los periódicos sensacionalistas en lugar de a Gray? Podría ganar más dinero con aquella historia que en todo un año... que en varios años.

Se moría por comprobar la última llamada saliente del teléfono, pero no podía si él estaba mirándola. En cuanto se metiera en el baño la comprobaría. Entretanto, tenía que hacerle saber a Juvia que estaba viva. Iba a salir fuera para usar el teléfono, cuando Salamander le gruñó:

—No salgas, a menos que te dé igual trabar amistad con algunos de los personajes que he visto rondando por el aparcamiento.

—Un problema que no se da en los hoteles decentes —no pudo evitar recalcarle.

—No sabría decirte.

Lucy marcó el número de Juvia.

—Estoy bien. No estoy segura de lo que voy a hacer. Prefiero no decirlo. Díselo a mis padres. Tengo que irme —dijo sucintamente.

Durante años, ella y Juvia habían hablado de muchísimas cosas, pero en aquel momento era incapaz de contarle nada. Por suerte, Juvia parecía ensimismada y no insistió.

No eran ni siquiera las nueve cuando colgó. No tenía nada que leer, nada que hacer. A la vuelta de la luna de miel tenía planeado empezar a trabajar en el proyecto del libro sobre Layla de su padre, pero ahora no podía concentrarse en algo así e indudablemente no podía pensar en el trabajo que pretendía reanudar en otoño.

Se desplazó hacia el extremo más alejado de la cama desocupada y empujó las almohadas contra el poco firme cabecero. El programa de los camiones se terminó por fin. Lucy se sobresaltó cuando los muelles del somier chirriaron a su lado. Salamander cogió algunas cosas y desapareció en el baño. Ella se levantó para buscar el móvil, pero no lo encontró. Seguramente seguía llevándolo en el bolsillo. Oyó que abría el grifo de la ducha. No había visto que él se comprara un pijama tampoco. Víbora, la motera que deseaba ser, se habría tomado a la ligera algo así, pero la idea de tener a Salamander desnudo puso a Lucy nerviosa.

El sueño le ofrecía una posibilidad de escapar de su confinamiento forzoso. Arregló las sábanas y metió la cabeza entre dos almohadas. Mientras se decía que debía dormirse, oyó que la puerta del baño se abría. Nuevamente pensó en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado Salamander a Sandy. Era moreno, montaraz y cerrado. Los tipos como Salamander explicaban por qué su madre había acabado con dos hijas de padres distintos.

El vago recuerdo que tenía Sandy del donante de esperma de Lucy incluía las palabras «residente de colegio mayor colocado». El imbécil del padre de Michel había muerto en el mismo accidente de coche en el que perdió la vida Sandy.

Una mano se posó en su hombro. Se incorporó de golpe y se le cayeron las almohadas.

—¿Qué?

Él estaba a su lado y no llevaba más que unos vaqueros limpios y la humedad de la ducha. El corazón se le aceleró. Aquel pecho desnudo era duro como una roca... demasiado duro. No se había molestado en abrocharse el botón de los pantalones y los llevaba bajos, sobre las caderas. Vio su abdomen plano, una estrecha flecha de vello oscuro y una protuberancia de dimensiones considerables.

Salamander le frotó el hombro con el pulgar. —Entonces... ¿Te apetece o qué?

Ella se apartó con un movimiento brusco. —No.

—Te has estado comportando como si te apeteciera.

—¡No es cierto!

Él se pasó la mano por un pectoral y se volvió hacia la televisión.

—Mejor así, supongo.

Su faceta loca quería saber por qué era «mejor así». Apretó la mandíbula. Él volvió a mirarla.

—Me gusta el sexo duro y tú no pareces de esas. —Le pellizcó el muslo—. ¿Seguro que no quieres cambiar de idea?

Lucy apartó la pierna y se frotó el pellizco.

—Seguro.

—¿Cómo sabes que no te gustaría?- Seguía muy cerca de ella y se oía el corazón. Nueve años de protección del Servicio Secreto le habían permitido dar por garantizada su seguridad, pero allí no había ningún amistoso agente apostado al otro lado de la puerta del motel. Estaba sola, librada a su suerte.

—Lo sé, eso es todo.

—Me estás jodiendo las vacaciones. — Torció los finos labios—. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Te pago.

—Sí, bueno. He decidido que no me pagas lo bastante. He sido sincero contigo desde el principio. Te dije que quería echar un polvo. —Fue a coger la sábana en la que se había envuelto ella.

Lucy se lo impidió.

—¡Para ahora mismo! ¡Aléjate!

—Te gustará. —Algo perturbador destelló en sus ojos—. Haré que te guste.

Parecía el guión de una película mala, pero, por lo visto, lo tenía todo pensado. No podía creer que estuviera pasándole aquello. Se retrepó contra el cabecero de la cama, asustada y furiosa.

—No vas a tocarme. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque si lo haces todo el poder del sistema judicial estadounidense caerá sobre ti.

—Será tu palabra contra la mía.

—Exacto. La de un ex convicto contra la de la hija de la ex presidenta. Imagina.

Por fin había penetrado en aquella cabeza dura. Rezongando, le lanzó un comentario desdeñoso y se retiró a su cueva.

Ella siguió incorporada, con la espalda contra el cabecero y la sangre en ebullición. Tenía la sábana agarrada cubriéndose el pecho, como si pudiera protegerla si él cambiaba de opinión.

Se había terminado. Había tomado la decisión por ella. No podía pasar otro día con él, no después de aquello. A la mañana siguiente lo primero que haría sería llamar a su familia, irse a un aeropuerto y tomar un vuelo a casa. Sus aventuras como Víbora la motera se habían terminado.

Volar de vuelta a casa... ¿para qué? ¿Para encontrarse con la decepción de su familia, con el trabajo que había empezado a odiar?

Se enrolló la sábana, su débil armadura. ¿Por qué no podía ser aquel hombre un inofensivo vagabundo que le permitiera hacer dedo sin causarle ningún problema?

Metió la cabeza entre las almohadas de nuevo, hirviendo de resentimiento e inquietud. Por la estrecha rendija entre ambas lo observó al otro lado del espacio que separaba sus camas. Las paredes eran delgadas. Tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos. Si él hacía otro movimiento, gritaría. Seguro que incluso en aquel motel de mala muerte alguien la oiría.

Salamander estaba tendido boca arriba, con los tobillos cruzados, el mando a distancia sobre el pecho, el pelo negro como la tinta en la almohada. Había pasado de los camiones de grandes dimensiones a la pesca de la perca y parecía completamente relajado, en absoluto un hombre que tiene en mente cometer una violación.

Completa y absolutamente relajado...

Tal vez fuera un efecto de la luz fluctuante de la televisión, pero Lucy habría jurado que veía una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en las comisuras de aquellos labios suyos tan finos.

Entrecerró los ojos y levantó las almohadas un pelín. No era su imaginación. Parecía pagado de sí mismo, no siniestro.

Parecía un hombre que había encontrado el modo perfecto de librarse de una molestia indeseada y ser mil dólares más rico.

A la mañana siguiente se vistió en el baño y no habló con él hasta que les hubieron servido el desayuno en una crepería encajada entre una gasolinera y una tienda de artículos de segunda mano. Algunos parroquianos eran mujeres, pero la mayoría eran hombres con gorra de camionero o de algún equipo deportivo. Miraban a Salamander con recelo, pero nadie le prestó atención a ella ni a su embarazo.

Él tomó un ruidoso sorbo de café y luego se dedicó a comer tortitas, masticando sin molestarse en hacerlo con la boca cerrada. Se dio cuenta de que lo miraba fijamente y frunció el ceño. Su convicción de que la había estado manipulando la noche anterior flaqueó. Estaba casi segura de que había intentado deliberadamente asustarla, aunque su instinto no estaba siendo precisamente infalible de un tiempo a esta parte.

Lo estudió, prestando especial atención a sus ojos mientras le hablaba:

—Así que has violado a un montón de mujeres... —Lo vio. Un ramalazo de indignación que disimuló casi inmediatamente entrecerrando los párpados y sorbiendo ruidosamente el café de su taza.

—Depende de lo que entiendas tú por violación.

—Bien que sabías tú lo que era mientras lo hacías —recogió ella el guante—. Tengo que admitir que lo de anoche fue interesante.

—¡Interesante! ¿Te parece que fue interesante?

No en el momento mismo, pero ¿ahora? Sin duda.

—Quizá si fueras mejor actor lo habrías logrado.

—No sé de qué me hablas. —Se estaba mosqueando.

Lucy ignoró su cara de cabreo.

—Es evidente que quieres deshacerte de mí, pero ¿eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer?

Apretó aquellos labios siniestros y su expresión se volvió tan abominable que Lucy tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor para apoyar los codos en la mesa y sostenerle la mirada.

—No me iré a ninguna parte, Salamander. No te librarás de mí. —Un diablillo se apoderó de ella y le señaló con el índice una comisura de la boca—. Tienes un poco de comida justo ahí.

—Me da igual.

—¿Seguro? ¿Un comensal tan pulcro como tú?

—Si no te gusta, ya sabes qué hacer.

—Sí. Irme en avión a casa y mandarte un cheque de mil dólares más gastos.

—Tú lo has dicho: más gastos. —Se limpió la boca con la servilleta, pero fue más un gesto instintivo que una capitulación.

Lucy sostuvo la taza con ambas manos. Podría haberla dejado tirada en la cuneta en cualquier momento y desaparecido pero, puesto que quería el dinero, no lo había hecho. Ahora intentaba asustarla para que se largara y cobrarle de todos modos. Lástima por él.

Dejó la taza. Todo aquel tiempo había dado por hecho que él tenía la mano ganadora, pero era justo lo contrario.

—Eres grande y malo, Salamander, lo admito. Y, ahora que lo he admitido, ¿te importaría dejarlo ya?

—No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—A las miradas lascivas, a todo eso de «echar un polvo».

Él apartó el plato con las tortitas a medio comer y la miró con desagrado.

—Así es como lo veo. La chica rica piensa que puede añadir un poco de emoción a su vida codeándose con un tipo como yo. ¿Me equivoco?

Se recordó a sí misma que tenía la mano ganadora.

—Bueno, la experiencia está haciendo que me replantee la importancia de las buenas maneras en la mesa. —Le acribilló con la misma mirada asesina que a sus hermanos cuando se portaban mal—. Dime adónde vamos.

—Yo, por lo menos, voy al lago Caddo. Tú, si sabes lo que te conviene, te irás al aeropuerto.

—Perdón. —Una mujer de unos sesenta años con un traje pantalón color melocotón se había acercado a su mesa. Hizo un gesto hacia otra cercana, donde un hombre con papada y bigote de morsa fingía mirar hacia otro lado—. Mi marido, Conrad, me dice que no me meta en la vida de los demás, pero no he podido evitar notar... —Miró fijamente a Lucy—. ¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que eres igualita que la hija de la ex presidenta? Esa tal Lucy.

—Se lo dicen cada dos por tres —repuso Salamander. Miró a Lucy y le dijo en español fluido —: Otra que piensa que te pareces a Lucy Heartfhilia. —Luego se dirigió a la mujer—. No habla mucho inglés.

—Es asombroso —comentó ella—. Claro que, ahora que la veo de cerca, es mucho más joven. Espero que no llegue a ser como ella.

Salamander asintió con un gesto de cabeza. —Otra mimada malcriada que se cree que el mundo es suyo.

A Lucy aquello no le gustaba en absoluto, pero la del traje pantalón melocotón había cogido carrerilla.

—Yo admiraba el modo en que la ex presidenta Heartfhilia había criado a sus hijos, pero es evidente que con esa Lucy algo no hizo bien. ¡Mira que dejar plantado a Fullbuster! Nunca me pierdo el programa de televisión de su madre y Conrad es un gran aficionado al golf. Ve todos los torneos en los que participa Dallas Fullbuster.

—Supongo que algunas mujeres no saben lo que les conviene —convino Salamander.

—Entre nosotros, tampoco lo sabe Conrad. —Le sonrió a Lucy—. Bueno, que paséis un buen día. Perdón por haberos molestado.

—No ha sido ninguna molestia —repuso él, tan educado como un predicador de pueblo, pero, en cuanto la mujer se hubo marchado, estrujó la servilleta—. Larguémonos de aquí antes de que se presente algún otro admirador. Solo me faltan estas gilipolleces.

—Gruñe todo lo que quieras. Fuiste tú quien me invitó a este paseo en moto y no me apeo.

Él dejó unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa con un poco más de energía de la necesaria.

—Va a ser tu funeral.

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerden que espero sus Reviews para saber que tal les esta pareciendo!<strong>

**Y recuerden NaLu Forever!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Recuerden que la historia y los personajes no me pertecen solo me divierto con ellos xD**

**Derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 4<p>

La casita de alquiler estaba en uno de los pantanos escondidos del lago Caddo. Un par de aparatos de aire acondicionado de ventana sobresalían de la fachada de color mostaza desvaído y, frente a la entrada, había un cuadrado de césped artificial.

Habían pasado la noche anterior en un motel cercano a Nacogdoches, donde Salamander la había ignorado deliberadamente. Aquella mañana temprano habían ido hacia el nordeste, hacia el lago situado en la frontera entre Tejas y Luisiana y que, según el folleto que había cogido cuando habían parado para repostar, era el más grande de agua dulce del Sur... y seguramente el más espeluznante, con sus ciénagas primigenias de agua amarronada.

Era una casa destartalada pero limpia, con una salita, dos habitaciones pequeñísimas y una cocina anticuada. Lucy escogió la habitación amueblada con dos camas iguales. Los bordes del papel pintado de cuadros escoceses en tonos naranja estaban despegados y las paredes desentonaban con las colchas baratas floreadas de color lila y verde, pero Lucy se sentía tan agradecida de tener una pared entre su cama y la de Salamander que eso le daba igual.

Se puso los pantalones cortos y fue a la cocina. Equipada con muebles metálicos y encimeros gastados, tenía el suelo de vinilo gris. El fregadero estaba debajo de una ventana con vistas al pantano, al lado de la cual una puerta daba a una terraza de madera con una mesa de plástico, tumbonas, una parrilla de gas propano y aparejos de pesca.

Encontró a Salamander mirando los palmitos de la ribera, con los pies apoyados en la barandilla de la terraza y una lata de Coca-Cola en la mano. Al menos no había empezado otro pack de seis cervezas. La ignoró mientras ella comprobaba si funcionaba la barbacoa y examinaba una caña de pescar. Sus silencios eran enervantes.

—Aquí fuera hace calor —comentó ella finalmente.

Él tomó un sorbo de Coca-Cola sin molestarse en responderle. Lucy apartó los ojos de la desagradable camiseta que había fingido todo el día no ver. La idea que tenía Salamander de la elegancia en el vestir no pasaba de ir duchado con vaqueros limpios. Sintió un inoportuno remordimiento por Gray, por el dulce, sensible y sereno novio al que había empujado debajo de un autobús.

—Una sombrilla nos vendría bien —dijo. Silencio.

Vio a lo lejos un barco de recreo, entre cipreses de los que colgaba musgo español.

—Si yo fuera motera, tendría un apodo mejor que Salamander.

«Víbora.»

Él chafó la lata, pasó de la terraza al patio trasero, la echó en un cubo de basura de plástico negro y se alejó hacia el lago. Lucy se dejó caer en la silla que había quedado desocupada. Gray era un conversador estupendo y sabía escuchar como nadie. Se comportaba como si le fascinara todo cuanto ella decía. Claro que se comportaba así con todo el mundo, incluso con los locos, pero aun así... Nunca lo había visto impaciente ni de mal genio... nunca le había oído pronunciar una palabra dura. Era amable, paciente y, sin embargo, lo había dejado plantado. ¿Qué decía aquello en su favor?

Acercó otra tumbona con los talones, sintiéndose más triste por momentos. Salamander llegó al muelle. En la orilla había una canoa boca abajo y un águila pescadora pasó rozando el agua. No le había dicho por cuánto tiempo iba a tener alquilada la casa, solo que era libre de irse cuando le apeteciera, cuanto antes mejor.

¿Realmente quería eso? Cada vez estaba más convencida de que era más inteligente de lo que pretendía, y no podía quitarse el temor de que hablara con los periódicos sensacionalistas. ¿Y si creía que podía sacar mucho más de mil dólares vendiéndoles la noticia?

Bajó los escalones y fue hacia la orilla, donde él se había detenido al lado de la canoa, y raspó la tierra con el talón de la zapatilla. Salamander ni la miró. Deseó haber escogido un compañero de viaje que no se enfrascara en silencios opresivos ni fuera amigo de las pegatinas infames. Pero deseaba un montón de cosas a aquellas alturas. Haber escogido un prometido distinto, por ejemplo, uno que hubiera hecho algo, lo que fuera, que justificara que lo dejaran plantado en el altar.

Pero Gray no había hecho nada, y aunque estuviera feo le odiaba por ser una persona mucho mejor que ella.

No podía seguir pensando más en aquello.

—Me gusta pescar —comentó—. Devuelvo todos los peces al agua siempre, menos una vez que fui a Outwaqrd Bound. Entonces me quedé con el pescado porque...

—No me interesa. —Se desperezó y la miró largamente, sin desnudarla, ya había dejado de hacer eso, pero mirándola de un modo que la hizo sentirse como si la viera por dentro, como si viera incluso partes de ella que no sabía que existían—. Llama a Gray y dile que lo sientes. Llama a tus padres. Han pasado tres días. Ya has corrido tu aventura. Es hora de que la niña rica vuelva a casa.

—Deja ya de llamarme «niña rica».

—Lo digo tal como lo veo.

—Lo dices tal como quieres verlo.

Él la estudió un rato que se hizo incómodo y luego indicó con un gesto de cabeza la canoa.

—Ayúdame a meterla en el agua.

Le dieron la vuelta a la embarcación y la metieron en el lago. Lucy cogió un remo sin esperar a que la invitara y la abordó. Esperaba que él se indignara, pero empuñó el otro remo y se metió en la canoa, con un movimiento tan ágil que esta apenas se balanceó.

Pasaron la siguiente hora deslizándose por el agua, pasando entre los lirios acuáticos que obstruían las zonas más cenagosas. Mientras remaban de un marjal al siguiente, entre bosques de cipreses fantasmagóricos cubiertos de musgo español, apenas hablaron. Lo miró. La camiseta se le ceñía al pecho al remar y se veía el mensaje escrito en ella en letras negras. No era una de las que se había comprado recientemente. Seguramente ya la llevaba en las alforjas de la moto cuando se había marchado de Wynette. Ojalá se hubiera quedado allí.

—Esas pegatinas espantosas ya son lo bastante asquerosas, pero al menos uno tiene que acercarse a tu moto para verlas —le dijo.

Él observaba un caimán que descansaba al sol en la orilla opuesta.

—Ya te conté lo de las pegatinas de la moto.

Ella se volvió en su asiento con el remo sobre las rodillas, dejando que él gobernara la canoa.

—Dijiste que el antiguo propietario de la moto fue quien las puso. Así que, ¿por qué no me dejas quitarlas?

Él pasó el remo al otro lado. —Porque me gustan.

Lucy miró ceñuda el mensaje: «Solo parece pervertido la primera vez.»

—Fue un regalo —le comentó Salamander.

—¿Del demonio?

Algo que casi parecía una sonrisa le iluminó la cara y desapareció.

—Si no te gusta, ya sabes lo que hacer. —Apartó otra maraña de lirios acuáticos.

—¿Y si la ve algún niño?

—¿Tú has visto alguno por aquí? — Cambió ligeramente el peso en el asiento—. Haces que me dé pena haber perdido mi camiseta favorita.

Lucy se volvió hacia la proa. —No quiero oírlo.

—Ponía: «Estoy a favor del matrimonio gay siempre y cuando las dos tías estén buenas.»

Lucy perdió los estribos y la canoa se tambaleó cuando se volvió hacia él.

—Lo políticamente correcto es sin duda una patraña para ti, pero para mí no. Llámame anticuada, pero me parece que respetar la dignidad de los demás merece la pena.

Él sacó el remo del agua turbia.

—Ojalá hubiera traído una que me compré hace un par de semanas.

—¡Qué pérdida tan terrible!

—¿Quieres saber lo que ponía?

—No.

—Ponía... —Se inclinó hacia ella y habló en un lento susurro que se propagó sobre el agua—. «Si te hubiera disparado cuando quería hacerlo, ya no estaría en casa.»

Lucy dio la conversación por terminada. Cuando volvieron se preparó un bocadillo con lo que habían comprado, cogió un viejo libro de bolsillo que alguien se había dejado y se encerró en su habitación. La soledad la envolvió como un abrigo demasiado pesado. ¿Había hecho algo Gray para encontrarla? Por lo visto no, teniendo en cuenta que no había intentado impedir que se marchara de la iglesia. ¿Y sus padres? Había llamado a Juvia dos veces desde el teléfono de Salamander, así que no podía ser tan difícil para el Servicio Secreto localizarla.

¿Y si Jude y Layla la habían repudiado? Se dijo que no harían aquello. A menos que estuvieran tan indignados con ella que no quisieran verla hasta dentro de una temporada...

No los culpaba.

Sucedió algo raro a lo largo de los días siguientes. Los modales de Salamander mejoraron notablemente. Al principio Lucy no notó la ausencia de todos aquellos eructos, sorbidos y rascadas. Pero cuando lo vio separar un pedazo de pollo limpiamente del hueso y tomar el primer bocado antes de pedirle que le pasara la pimienta se quedó atónita. ¿Qué había sido de su costumbre de masticar con la boca abierta y usar el dorso de la mano de servilleta? En cuanto a las insinuaciones de violencia sexual... era como si apenas fuera consciente de que era una mujer.

Fueron al pueblo, a Marshall, a comprar comida y algunas otras cosas. Lucy se compró unas gafas de sol y, manteniendo la visera de la gorra baja y el falso embarazo que ya empezaba a detestar en su sitio, nadie se fijó en ella.

Él se estuvo dedicando a la moto, desmontando piezas y volviéndolas a montar. Con el pecho desnudo y una cinta azul sobre la frente, pulió y lubricó, comprobó los niveles y cambió las pastillas de freno. Había puesto una radio en la ventana abierta y escuchaba hip hop, menos una vez que, al salir ella, estaba escuchando un aria de La flauta mágica. Cuando se lo comentó, la acusó de haber tocado la radio y le ordenó que cambiara de emisora. De vez en cuando lo había pillado hablando con alguien por el móvil, pero nunca se descuidaba de llevarlo encima, así que no tuvo ocasión de comprobar el registro de llamadas.

Por la noche, Lucy se encerraba en su habitación mientras él se sentaba, algunas veces a ver un partido de béisbol por televisión, pero casi siempre en la terraza, mirando el agua. El entumecimiento de los primeros días empezó a ceder y Lucy fue consciente de que lo estaba observando.

Salamander aspiraba el aroma almizclado del pantano. Tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar... demasiados recuerdos... y día a día su resentimiento era más profundo.

No había esperado que aguantara más que unas cuantas horas y allí seguía, siete días después de que la recogiera.

¿Por qué no hacía lo debido? Volver a Wynette o a casa, a Virginia. Le importaba un comino adónde fuera, siempre y cuando se marchara.

No entendía a aquella mujer. No se había dejado engañar por su vomitiva actuación fingiendo tener intención de violarla de la segunda noche y se comportaba como si no oyera la mitad de los insultos que le gritaba. ¡Era tan disciplinada, tan controlada! Lo que había hecho el día de su boda era evidentemente impropio de ella. Sin embargo... Sus buenos modales ocultaban destellos de algo... de una persona más compleja. Era inteligente, enloquecedoramente perspicaz y tozuda como una mula. Las tinieblas no se aferraban a ella como se aferraban a él. Habría apostado cualquier cosa a que nunca se había despertado gritando ni se había emborrachado hasta perder la conciencia. Además, de niña... De niña había podido hacer todo lo que a él le había sido negado.

«Quinientos dólares.» Eso había valido su hermano pequeño.

Oyó el grito de una criatura del pantano y el eco mental de la voz de su hermano de ocho años mientras caminaban por la acera rota hacia otra casa de acogida. La asistenta social iba delante y ya subía los escalones chirriantes del porche.

—¿Y si vuelvo a hacerme en la cama? — le había susurrado Sting—. Por eso nos echaron de la última casa.

Salamander había disimulado su propio miedo con una bravuconada de quinceañero.

—No te preocupes por eso, cara de idiota. —Le había descargado un puñetazo en el escuálido bracito—. Me levantaré por la noche y te llevaré al baño.

Pero ¿y si no se despertaba como le había pasado la semana anterior? Se había prometido a sí mismo que no se dormiría hasta haber llevado a Sting a hacer pis, pero se había quedado frito y al día siguiente la vieja señora Gilbert había llamado a los Servicios Sociales para decirles que encontraran algún otro lugar para Sting.

Salamander no iba a permitir que lo separaran de su hermano pequeño, así que le dijo a la asistenta social que se escaparía si lo hacían. Seguramente se lo creyó, porque les había encontrado otra casa, aunque les había advertido que no había ninguna otra familia dispuesta a acogerlos a ambos.

—Estoy asustado —le había susurrado Sting cuando llegaban al porche—. ¿Tú lo estás?

—Yo nunca estoy asustado —le había mentido—. No hay nada por lo que estarlo.

Se equivocaba.

Salamander miraba fijamente el agua oscura. Lucy tenía Doce años en el momento de morir su madre. Si él y Sting hubieran acabado en manos de Jude y Layla Heartfhilia, su hermano no habría muerto. Lucy había conseguido algo en lo que él había fracasado: proteger a su hermana. Sting descansaba en su tumba mientras que la hermana de Lucy iba a cursar su primer año en la Preparatoria.

Sting se había metido en una banda cuando tenía solo diez años, algo que Salamander podría haber impedido de no haber estado en el reformatorio. Lo habían dejado salir el tiempo suficiente para asistir al funeral de su hermano.

Apretó los párpados. El recuerdo de Sting despertaba en él otros muchos. Le habría sido más fácil no pensar si hubiera tenido música para distraerse, pero no podía escuchar Otelo, Boris Gudunov ni otra docena de óperas con Lucy andando por los alrededores. Con cualquiera andando por los alrededores.

Deseó que saliera a hablar con él. La quería cerca; la quería lo más lejos posible. Quería que se fuera, que se quedara, quitarle la ropa... no podía evitarlo. Estar con ella todo el día habría sido una prueba para cualquier hombre, sobre todo para un bastardo salido como él.

Se frotó el puente de la nariz, se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y rodeó la casa para situarse en un punto desde el que no pudiera escuchar lo que decía.

Salamander la pinchó para que fueran a correr por las mañanas y, aunque creía que ella iba a retrasarlo, se negó a ir delante.

—En cuanto me pierdas de vista te pondrás a caminar —le dijo.

Era cierto. Caminaba para hacer ejercicio y era socia de un gimnasio al que acudía con cierta asiduidad, pero no la entusiasmaba correr.

—¿Desde cuándo te consideras mi entrenador personal?

Él la castigó apretando el paso. Al final, sin embargo, se apiadó y bajó el ritmo.

Su convicción de que no era el Neanderthal que quería que ella creyera había ido en aumento a la par que su curiosidad por él, así que se atrevió a hacerle preguntas.

—¿Has hablado con tu novia desde que te fuiste de donde sea que te fueras?

Un gruñido.

—¿Dónde está eso, ya que estamos?

—Al norte.

—¿En Colorado? ¿En Nome?

—¿Tienes que hablar?

—¿Eres casado? ¿Divorciado?

—Cuidado con ese socavón. Si te rompes una pierna será tu problema.

Lucy inspiró llevándose un poco más de aire a los pulmones. Le ardían.

—Tú conoces al detalle mi vida. Es justo que yo sepa algo de ti.

Él siguió corriendo. No estaba sin aliento como ella.

—Nunca me he casado y eso es todo lo que vas a saber.

—¿Sales con alguien?

La miró por encima del hombro, con cierta lástima.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Que el estanque de luchadoras de caimanes no es lo bastante grande para que tengas un montón de oportunidades de salir con alguien.

Oyó un ruidito, de diversión o de advertencia porque ya había oído suficientes preguntas estúpidas, aunque de lo único que había logrado enterarse era de que estaba soltero e incluso eso podía no ser cierto.

—Es muy extraño —le comentó—. En cuanto llegamos a este sitio cambiaste de modales. Debe de ser por el aire del lago.

Él cruzó la carretera.

—Lo que me pregunto es... —insistió ella —. ¿Por qué molestarse con tanto rascarse y escupir, y tengo que admitir que me chocaba, si no te salía de forma natural?

Esperaba que eludiera la pregunta, pero no fue así.

—¿Y qué? Me harté cuando comprendí que eres demasiado excéntrica para temer hacer lo que ya deberías haber hecho.

Nadie la había llamado nunca excéntrica pero, viniendo de él, aquel insulto no le llegó al corazón.

—Esperabas que viendo el contraste entre tú y Gray comprendería que debía rendirme y volver a Wynette.

—Algo así. Gray es un buen tipo y es evidente que está enamorado de ti. Intentaba hacerle un favor. Desistí cuando me di cuenta de que el mejor favor que podía hacerle era impedirte volver.

Aquello era lo bastante cierto como para dolerle, así que terminaron la carrera en silencio.

Cuando volvieron a la casa, él se sacó la camiseta empapada de sudor, cogió la manguera y se duchó. El pelo le caía en oscuros mechones mojados sobre la nuca, el sol le daba en la cara cuando inclinaba hacia atrás la cabeza.

Por fin dejó la manguera y, con la palma de la mano, se escurrió el agua del pecho. Su piel morena, la nariz roma y las manos mojadas de puños grandes contrastaban inquietantemente con la perfecta belleza masculina de Gray. Tal vez Salamander no fuera tan bruto como quería que ella creyera, pero seguía siendo alguien completamente ajeno a su experiencia. Lucy se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándolo y apartó la cara. Su cuerpo se sentía indudablemente atraído por lo que veía. Por suerte, su cerebro no estaba ni mucho menos tan loco.

Fueron sucediéndose los días. Ya llevaban una semana en el lago. Lucy nadaba, leía y horneaba pan, una de las pocas cosas que le apetecían comer. Lo que no hacía era llamar a Gray ni a su familia.

Como todas las mañanas, después de salir a correr, Salamander apareció en la cocina con el pelo mojado de la ducha temporalmente domado, aunque ella sabía que no tardarían en volver a ser un caos.

Cogió lo que Lucy sospechaba que sería la primera de varias rebanadas calientes de pan de centeno que ella acababa de sacar del horno, la partió en dos limpiamente y untó los dos trozos con abundante mermelada de naranja.

—¿Conocía Gray cuando te dejó escapar tus habilidades culinarias? —le dijo después de engullir el segundo bocado.

Ella dejó su rebanada en el plato. Había perdido el apetito.

—Gray no come demasiados carbohidratos. —Aquello no era cierto, pero no quería admitir que nunca había encontrado tiempo para hornear pan para su prometido.

Había aprendido a cocinar de mayor, bajo las lámparas acampanadas de acero inoxidable de la cocina de la Casa Blanca, donde se escapaba cuando las peleas de sus hermanos la sacaban de quicio. En aquella cocina había aprendido de los mejores chefs del país, y ahora Salamander, no Gray, se beneficiaba de ello.

Él volvió a enroscar la tapa del bote de mermelada.

—Gray es de los que nacen con estrella. Tiene cabeza, dinero, educación. —Metió el bote en la nevera y la cerró—. Mientras que el resto del mundo mete la pata, Gray Fullbuster gobierna su rumbo.

—Sí, bueno. El fin de semana pasado se vio metido en una buena.

—Ya se ha recuperado del tropezón.

Lucy rogó que fuera cierto.

El lago Caddo era poco profundo y de fondo fangoso cerca de la casa, así que allí Lucy podía nadar sola, pero cuando se adentraban en el lago, nadaba junto al pequeño bote con motor fueraborda que venía con el alquiler de la casa. Él nunca se metía con ella en el agua y, ocho días después de su llegada y once desde su huida, Lucy le preguntó acerca del motivo mientras nadaba junto al bote.

—Resulta extraño que un tipo como tú tenga miedo de meterse en el agua.

—No sé nadar —repuso él, apoyando los pies desnudos en la borda de la embarcación —. Nunca he aprendido.

Teniendo en cuenta lo que le gustaba estar en remojo, a ella le pareció raro. Además, ¿por qué siempre llevaba vaqueros? Giró sobre sí misma y, nadando boca arriba, hizo un nuevo intento.

—No quieres que te vea las piernas flacuchas. Te da miedo que me ría de ti. — ¡Como si alguna parte de su cuerpo pudiera no ser musculosa!

—Me gustan los vaqueros.

Ella chapoteó con los pies.

—No lo entiendo. Aquí hace tanto calor como en una sauna y te quitas la camiseta en cualquier momento, así que ¿por qué no te pones unos pantalones cortos?

—Tengo cicatrices. Y déjalo ya.

Tal vez dijera la verdad, pero ella lo dudaba. Cuando se reclinó contra la popa, el sol tiñó de reflejos dorados su piel morena de pirata y su mirada, con los párpados entrecerrados, era más lánguida que amenazadora.

Lucy notó otro involuntario ramalazo de... algo. Prefería creer que se trataba simplemente de un estremecimiento, pero era algo más. Estaba excitada.

Bueno, ¿y qué? Habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde la última vez que Gray y ella habían hecho el amor. Era humana. Puesto que no tenía intención de dejarse llevar por sus caprichos, ¿a quién perjudicaba? A pesar de todo, quería castigarlo por hacerla pensar cosas que no debía.

—Es raro que no lleves ningún tatuaje. —Chapoteaba como un perrito junto a la popa —. No llevas ninguna mujer desnuda bailando en el bíceps ni obscenidades grabadas en los nudillos. Ni siquiera una cruz de hierro. ¿No te preocupa que te echen del club de moteros?

La luz que se reflejaba en el agua le suavizaba los pómulos.

—Odio las agujas.

—No sabes nadar, odias las agujas, te da reparo enseñar las piernas... Eres un poco complicado, ¿no?

—No eres exactamente la persona más indicada para tachar de complicado a nadie.

—Es verdad. Pido humildemente disculpas. —Consiguió imprimirle un tono algo parecido al desdén del que él hacía gala.

—¿Cuándo piensas llamar a tus padres? —le preguntó Salamander sin que viniera a cuento.

Lucy se sumergió y no salió a la superficie hasta que no le quedó más remedio.

—Juvia les ha dicho que estoy bien — dijo, aunque sabía que no era lo mismo eso que llamarlos personalmente.

Echaba de menos las discusiones de Wendy y Meredith, las escenas de Michel, los intrincados relatos de Rogue acerca de la última novela fantástica que había leído. Echaba de menos a Layla y Jude, pero la idea de coger el teléfono y llamarlos la paralizaba. ¿Qué podía decirles?

Salamander la ayudó a subir a bordo sin ningún miramiento. El bañador barato se le bajó, pero él no pareció darse cuenta. Puso en marcha el motor fueraborda y volvieron al muelle. Cuando paró el motor, Lucy recogió las chanclas.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo. Nos vamos mañana —le dijo él antes de que pudiera bajarse del bote.

Lucy ya sabía que su limbo no duraría eternamente, pero no había hecho todavía planes. No podía. Estaba paralizada, atrapada entre la persona centrada y organizada que había sido y la mujer confusa y sin norte en que se había convertido. El pánico que siempre la rondaba la invadió.

—No estoy preparada.

—Eso es problema tuyo. —Ató la maroma—. De camino te dejaré en el aeropuerto de Shrevepor.

Lucy tragó saliva.

—No hace falta. Me quedaré aquí.

—¿De dónde sacarás el dinero?

Tendría que haber resuelto ya aquel problema, pero no lo había hecho. Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, no la atraía la idea de quedarse en la casa sin él. Para ser un desconocido taciturno y cada vez más misterioso, le resultaba sorprendentemente relajante tenerlo cerca; mucho más relajante que estar con Gray. Con Salamander, no tenía que fingir ser una persona mejor de lo que era.

Él desembarcó.

—Te voy a decir algo: si llamas a tu familia esta noche, puedes venirte conmigo en la moto.

Lucy trepó al muelle. —¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Hasta que me hinches las narices.

—Entonces a lo mejor no llego ni al próximo pueblo.

—Es mi última oferta. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

Casi se alegraba de que la obligara a hacer lo que tendría que haber hecho desde el principio, así que asintió.

Esa noche hizo cuanto estuvo en su mano para aplazar la llamada telefónica realizando varias tareas innecesarias, hasta que él perdió la paciencia.

—Llámalos.

—Más tarde. Antes tengo que recoger las cosas.

—¡Serás gallina!

—¿A ti qué te importa? Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Claro que tiene que ver conmigo. Tu madre era la presidenta. Tengo ese deber patriótico.

Lucy le arrebató el teléfono. Mientras marcaba el número, deseó poder ponerle las manos encima al aparato aunque fuera una sola vez cuando él no estuviera mirando. Se alejó hacia el muelle, pero seguía viéndola por la ventana.

El corazón se le subió a la garganta cuando escuchó la áspera voz familiar de Jude.

—Papá... —contuvo las lágrimas.

—¡Lucy! ¿Estás bien?

—Más o menos. —Se le quebró la voz —. Lo siento. Sabes que no querría haceros daño a ti ni a mamá por nada del mundo.

—Eso… ya lo sabemos. Lucy, te queremos. Nadie va a cambiar eso.

Aquellas palabras le retorcieron el puñal de la culpa. Se lo habían dado todo sin esperar nada a cambio y ese era su modo de pagárselo. Tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar.

—Yo también os quiero.

—Tenemos que sentarnos a hablar de lo sucedido, para entender por qué tenías la sensación de que no podías decírnoslo. Quiero que vuelvas a casa.

—Lo sé. ¿Cómo... cómo están los niños?

—Meredith tiene una fiesta de pijamas, Wendy está aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra, Rogue tiene novia y Michel está cabreada contigo. En cuanto al abuelo... Ya puedes imaginar cómo se ha tomado esto. Te sugiero que te tomes un trago de algo fuerte antes de llamarlo. Pero primero habla con tu madre. Aunque tengas veintidós años, sigues formando parte de esta familia.

No podría haber dicho nada que la hiciera sentirse peor consigo misma.

—¿Lucy? —Era Layla. Su padre le había pasado el teléfono.

—Lo siento —le dijo precipitadamente —. De veras.

—No te preocupes ahora por eso —le dijo su madre, tan eficaz como siempre—. No me importa que seas una mujer hecha y derecha. Te queremos en casa.

—No puedo... No puedo volver. —Se mordió el labio—. Mi fuga no ha terminado todavía.

Layla era la menos indicada para discutírselo y no lo intentó.

—¿Cuándo crees que habrá terminado?

—No estoy... segura.

—¡Déjame hablar con ella! —gritó Michel en segundo plano.

—No teníamos ni idea de que fueras tan desgraciada —dijo Layla.

—No lo era. No pienses eso. Es simplemente que yo... No sé explicarlo.

—Ojalá lo intentaras.

—¡Pásame el teléfono! —gritó Michel.

—Prométeme que te mantendrás en contacto —le dijo su madre—. Y promete que llamarás a tu abuelo.

Antes de que Lucy pudiera prometerle nada, Michel se hizo con el auricular.

—¿Por qué no me has llamado? Todo esto es culpa de Juvia. La odio. No tendrías que haberla escuchado. Está celosa porque tú ibas a casarte y ella no.

—Mich, sé que te he defraudado, pero esto no ha sido culpa de Juvia.

Su hermanita Button se había convertido en un volcán de indignación de quince años.

—¿Cómo es posible que amaras a alguien y al instante siguiente ya no?

—No fue exactamente así.

—Eres una egoísta y una estúpida.

—Siento que estés dolida por mi culpa. —Tenía que hablar con sus hermanos antes de perder el valor—. Que se pongan los demás, ¿vale?

Durante los diez minutos siguientes se enteró de que Rogue todavía hablaba por teléfono con Gray, de que Meredith estaba en la prueba para participar en una obra de teatro y de que Wendy ya sabía tocar Drunken Sailor con la guitarra. Cada conversación era más dolorosa que la anterior. Hasta que hubo colgado no se dio cuenta de que los tres le habían hecho una pregunta que sus padres habían obviado: «Lucy, ¿dónde estás?»

Salamander se le acercó por detrás y le cogió el móvil antes de que pudiera comprobar el registro de llamadas. ¿Estaba en contacto con la prensa sensacionalista o no?

Él volvió a entrar en la casa y, cuando por fin ella hizo lo mismo, estaba viendo un partido de béisbol.

—Tengo que hacer otra llamada —le dijo.

Salamander la estudió.

—Este teléfono últimamente hace cosas raras. Dime el número y yo lo marco.

—No creo que me dé problemas.

—Es temperamental.

—Quiero comprobar tus llamadas. — Estaba harta de jueguecitos.

—Ya lo sé.

—Si no tienes nada que ocultar, deberías dejar que lo hiciera.

—¿Quién dice que no tengo nada que esconder?

Se lo estaba pasando en grande y a ella no le gustaba.

—Lo sabes todo de mí, pero yo no sé más de ti ahora que hace doce días. Ni siquiera sé tu verdadero nombre.

—Simpson. Bart.

—¿Temes que encuentre el National Enquirer en marcación rápida?

—No lo harás.

—¿Algún otro periódico sensacionalista, entonces, o te has puesto en contacto con la prensa seria?

—¿Crees de verdad que alguien como yo iba a congraciarse con la prensa?

—Puede. Soy un bocado lucrativo.-

Salamander se encogió de hombros, estiró una pierna y se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo. —Como quieras.

Que le diera el móvil era señal de que no iba a descubrir ningún secreto. En efecto, la única llamada registrada era la que ella acababa de hacer. Le lanzó el aparato y, mientras se iba, oyó que él le decía con brusquedad y sin alterarse:

—Me pareces un montón de cosas, pero un bocado no.

No sabía qué pretendía decir con aquel comentario, pero fingió no haberlo oído.

Salamander renunció al partido de béisbol que no había estado viendo y volvió al muelle. Había llegado el momento de que hablara seriamente consigo mismo... como si no llevara haciéndolo casi dos semanas.

«Sé el mejor en lo que se te da bien.» Ese había sido siempre su lema. «Sé el mejor en lo que se te da bien y mantente alejado de lo que se te da mal.» Y ¿qué encabezaba la lista de lo que se le daba mal?: las gilipolleces emocionales.

Estar tan cerca de ella como estaba, sin embargo, habría vuelto loco a cualquiera. Con aquellos pantalones cortos y sus camisetas parecía una condenada quinceañera, lo que le habría revuelto las tripas de haber sido cierto, pero no lo hacía porque no tenía quince años.

Estaba atrapado con su calentón, su resentimiento y su miedo. Asomó la mirada a la noche, intentando no dejarse llevar por ninguna de las tres cosas y sucumbir.

Lucy contemplaba el papel pintado despegado de su habitación. Se irían a la mañana siguiente y seguía sabiendo de Salamander tan poco como cuando se había subido a su moto doce días antes. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba en realidad y, lo más importante, no sabía si la estaba vendiendo.

Apenas había probado bocado a la hora del almuerzo, así que fue a la cocina para servirse un bol de cereales. Por la ventana vio a Salamander, que estaba en el muelle mirando fijamente el lago otra vez. Se preguntó en qué estaría pensando.

Vertió una ración de Special K en un cuenco y se lo llevó a la salita. La televisión, sin sonido, emitía American President. Iba a sentarse en el sofá cuando vio que sobresalía una tarjeta de visita de la parte posterior de un cojín del asiento. La sacó.

FERRY DE LA ISLA DE CHARITY

PASE DE RESIDENTE

# 3583

Tu verdadera aventura en Michigan empieza aquí

¿Se le había caído a Salamander de la cartera o habría pertenecido a un huésped anterior? Solo tenía un modo de averiguarlo. Devolvió la tarjeta al cojín y la dejó tal como la había encontrado.

A la mañana siguiente había desaparecido.

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerden que espero con ansias sus comentarios!<strong>

**Y tambien NaLu Forever!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quiero pedirles una disculpa, tuve algunos problemas con mi ordenador, y perdi todo lo que ya tenia listo, realmente fue frustrante, pero bueno tenia la intencion de subir dos capitulos, pero me fue un poco imposible, asiq ue solo les dejare uno, espero que para mañana subir por lo menos 2 de este, y otros 2 del otro, gracias por todo!**

**Sin mas los dejo leer!**

**Fairy tail ni la Historia me pertenecen todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 5<p>

Por fin Lucy se había enterado de algo acerca de Salamander que él no quería que supiera. Tendría que haberse sentido mejor, pero no quería marcharse del lago Caddo, así que, montada en la moto, estaba de un humor sombrío. Lo persuadió para que pararan en Texarkana, donde, con el bombo puesto, se puso a buscar un teléfono con tarjeta prepago por su cuenta. Le dijo que lo añadiera a la cuenta de gastos.

Justo después de cruzar la frontera con Arkansas, tuvieron que meterse en un paso subterráneo para esperar a que dejara de llover. Le preguntó adónde iban, aunque no esperaba que se lo dijera. Pero se lo dijo, aunque sin concretar del todo.

—Estaremos cerca de Memphis al anochecer.

Su moto llevaba matrícula de Tejas, pasaba las vacaciones en la frontera de Luisiana, iban hacia Tennessee y poseía un pase de residente para una isla situada en algún lugar de Michigan. ¿Eran esas las costumbres de un trabajador de la construcción ambulante o simplemente así vivía un vagabundo? Ojalá ella hubiera sido tan misteriosa, pero cuesta tener secretos cuando tu vida ha sido del dominio público desde que eres una adolescente.

Su alojamiento esa noche era un tranquilo motel de Arkansas, cerca de la frontera con Tennessee. Contempló los muros de hormigón pintado de la habitación y las feas colchas moradas.

—Estoy segura de que tiene que haber un Hyatt por aquí cerca.

Él dejó la bolsa en la cama más próxima a la puerta.

—A mí me gusta. Tiene carácter.

—Está lleno de tipos peligrosos. Tendremos suerte si uno de esos drogatas que rondan por ahí fuera no fuerza la puerta y nos asesina mientras dormimos.

—Por eso precisamente no debes instalarte en una habitación solo para ti.

—No puedo tener mi propia habitación porque te gusta hacerme la vida imposible.

—Cierto. —Ladeó la cabeza y la obsequió con uno de sus comentarios premeditadamente despectivos—: Además, así a lo mejor podré verte desnuda.

—Te deseo suerte. —Cogió los pantalones cortos y la camiseta de pijama que había comprado en el Caddo y se fue al baño. Una vez encerrada, inspiró profundamente. Estaba bastante nerviosa después de pasarse el día pegada a su espalda con la vibración de aquella moto excitándola. No necesitaba que la provocara.

La mampara de la ducha era tan estrecha como una cabina telefónica. Cada vez que se movía daba con el codo en el panel de plástico. Imaginó a Salamander intentando embutir su cuerpo en aquel espacio tan pequeño e incómodo.

Su cuerpo desnudo.

Bajó las manos de los pechos que había estado enjabonándose un buen rato. Era una mujer. No podía evitar que Salamander despertara sus instintos más básicos. Aquel hombre tenía algo primigenio. Era poco sofisticado y carnal, todo él fuerza física y músculos. Estaba hecho para el sexo. Sería un sexo rudo y lascivo, muy diferente del sexo con Gray, que había sido el ejemplo de oro de la perfección erótica: educado, incansable, entregado.

Solo ahora empezaba a admitir lo mucho que le había exigido esa entrega. Había querido devolver lo mismo que recibía, pero lo que recibía estaba tan perfectamente ejecutado que no tenía ni idea de cómo devolverlo en igual medida, y eso impedía que fuera tan bueno como debería haber sido. Le daba miedo que sus gemidos fueran demasiado fuertes, sus movimientos demasiado torpes, sus caricias demasiado indecisas, demasiado rudas, en la zona inadecuada. ¿Y si tardaba demasiado o le olía el aliento o le temblaban los muslos? ¿Y si se le escapaba un pedo?

Toda aquella... tensión.

Con Salamander sería muy distinto, muy fácil. Él estaría pendiente solo de sí mismo. ¿Qué importaba lo que hiciera ella o lo que opinara él? Podría responder o no según se sintiera. No tendría que estar pendiente de si lo afectaban lo que decía, sus actos, sus movimientos, sus gemidos o la falta de ellos.

La idea de tomar simplemente lo que deseaba de un hombre que no esperaba más que tener acceso a un cuerpo de mujer la atraía. En secundaria y en la preparatoria había fantaseado acerca de los gamberros con los que se topaba de vez en cuando: el hijo de un rico conocido de la alta sociedad que complementaba sus ingresos traficando con drogas, el jugador de baloncesto universitario de sonrisa deslumbrante que había suspendido los exámenes, los tipos que se pavoneaban con un cigarrillo entre los labios, los que conducían demasiado rápido, bebían demasiado, trabajaban su cuerpo en lugar de su mente. Y ahora, Salamander.

¿Cómo reaccionaría si salía del baño desnuda? No le cabía en la cabeza que la rechazara.

Su viaje estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. Lo sabía aunque él no le hubiera dado el programa exacto. Cualquier día la dejaría tirada. ¿Volvería a tener una ocasión mejor para practicar sexo libre, sin trabas, sin ningún compromiso? Aquella era una oportunidad única. ¿Iba a dejarla pasar?

Hacía dos semanas estaba prometida con otro hombre, el hombre al que seguía amando en muchos aspectos. Acostarse con Salamander sería imperdonable.

No obstante, la idea no le resultaba del todo repulsiva.

Sintió una necesidad irracional de hablar de aquello con Gray. Él siempre tenía las ideas claras y ella, en aquellos momentos, no tenía nada claro.

Incluso mientras se secaba seguía pensando en aquello. Sabía lo que quería. No sabía lo que quería. Por fin optó cobardemente por una solución de compromiso. Se envolvió en la toalla raída y abrió la puerta del baño.

—No mires —le dijo.

Él la miró, ni siquiera de un modo sutil, sino estudiándola de un modo que hizo que se acalorara. Pasaron unos segundos interminables antes de que hablara.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —Sin rodeos. Directo al grano. Salamander al más puro estilo.

—No.

—Tienes que estarlo bastante.

—No lo estoy.

Él se lo estuvo pensando más tiempo de lo que ella esperaba. Al final se levantó de la cama y se quitó la camiseta.

—Necesito una ducha. Si sigues envuelta en esa toalla cuando salga, la perderás.

A Lucy aquello no le gustó. No fue que se metiera en la ducha, porque sabía perfectamente lo sucios que iban después de viajar todo el día en moto, lo que no le gustó, sino tener más tiempo para pensar de lo deseable. ¿Era aquel el mejor modo de dejar atrás a Gray o el peor?

La puerta del baño se cerró de golpe. Salamander había dejado fuera el móvil, lo que indicaba que había vuelto a borrar los registros de llamadas.

Marcó un número. —Juvia...

—¿Luce? Cariño, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy... bien.

—¿Por qué susurras?

—Porque... —Calló—. ¿Sería una... una completa zorra si me acostara ahora con otro hombre? ¿Algo así como dentro de diez minutos?

—No lo sé. Puede.

—Eso pienso yo.

—¿Te gusta?

—Algo así. No es Gray Fullbuster, pero...

—Entonces no hay duda de que debes acostarte con él.

—Quiero hacerlo, pero...

—Sé una zorra, Luce. Te vendrá bien.

—Supongo que si hubiera querido realmente que me disuadieran habría llamado a otra persona.

—Eso te aclara muchas cosas, ¿no?

—Tienes razón. —El chorro de agua de la ducha cesó. Salamander se había tomado la ducha más corta de la historia—. Tengo que dejarte —le dijo precipitadamente a su amiga —. Te llamaré cuando pueda. Te quiero. — Colgó.

La puerta del baño se abrió. Ahora estaban los dos envueltos en una toalla raída, la de Salamander tan baja que le veía la ingle... y la protuberancia de más abajo. Llevaba la ropa que se había quitado en una mano, el pelo mojado enmarañado y los labios apretados, casi fruncidos. Tenía gotitas de agua en el pecho y en las piernas. Para Lucy no fue ninguna sorpresa no ver en ellas ninguna cicatriz. Lo que resultaba sorprendente, considerando lo poco que las ponía al sol, era lo morenas que las tenía. Todavía era más sorprendente que estuviera de un humor de perros, dado que iba a darle una alegría.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia su toalla.

—Sigo pensándomelo —dijo ella.

—No, qué va. Ya te has hecho a la idea. —Se sacó la cartera del bolsillo, la abrió y extrajo un condón—. Solo tengo uno, así que mejor que seas buena.

—Puede que lo sea, puede que no — repuso ella—. Eso depende de qué humor esté. —Decir aquello la estimuló.

Él tiró al suelo la ropa, se le acercó y metió el índice bajo la toalla, entre sus pechos. Dio un tirón y la toalla cayó a la alfombra.

—Hora de probar la fruta prohibida —le dijo en un tono áspero apenas audible.

¿Quién era la fruta prohibida? ¿Ella o él? No quería pensar, únicamente sentir. Salamander enterró la cabeza en su hombro, pero no iba a ser ella la única desnuda y le arrancó la toalla, que cayó entre los pies de ambos mientras sus cuerpos se encontraban. Él le mordisqueó la clavícula y pasó a su cuello. No se había afeitado y la barba le raspaba un poco la piel, dejándole a su paso la piel de gallina.

Se había pasado horas apoyada en su espalda aquel día y, una vez hecha a la idea, quería más. Abrió las manos contra su pecho. Él se entretuvo justo bajo el lóbulo de la oreja. Lucy no quería que la besara y volvió la cabeza antes de que alcanzara sus labios. Aquel movimiento expuso más su cuello y él aceptó la invitación.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que le pusiera una mano en el pecho y le acariciara el pezón con el pulgar. Lucy notó que la sangre le ardía. Él se lo retorció y ella imitó su gesto. La respiración de ambos se aceleró. Salamander la levantó y se la llevó a la cama. Sin besos. Sin palabras cariñosas. Sin nada que le recordara a Gray.

Él deshizo la cama con una mano y, mientras caían entre las sábanas, Lucy lo arañó involuntariamente. Le dio igual. Hundió los dedos en su pelo indomable y tiró simplemente porque le apetecía.

—¡Ay!

—Cállate —le ordenó.

—Te gusta a lo bruto, ¿verdad?

Sí. Así era exactamente como quería hacerlo, sin solicitud ni consideración. Sin caricias de ternura.

Puso las manos entre las piernas de él y apretó. No tan fuerte como para hacerle daño, justo lo suficiente para que se sintiera vulnerable.

—Espera —le dijo Salamander.

—Espera tú —repuso.

Se levantó encima de ella con la boca torcida en una sonrisa sardónica.

—Eres una caja de sorpresas... —Dicho esto la sujetó por las muñecas y la aplastó contra el colchón con todo el peso del cuerpo.

Un peligroso estremecimiento la sacudió.

Cuando le pasó la cara sin afeitar por un pezón, la abrasión, deliciosamente dolorosa, la hizo gemir. Él volvió a hacerlo y se revolvió bajo su peso, con un movimiento que la dejó abierta y vulnerable.

—Esperaba que los juegos preliminares duraran un poco más... —Abrió con los dientes la funda del condón—. Pero si esto es lo que quieres...

Nunca hubiese dicho que alguien pudiera ponerse un condón a tal velocidad. Salamander la sujetó nuevamente por las muñecas y la penetró de un empujón.

Jadeó y abrió más las piernas. Él, sin darle tiempo para adaptarse a su tamaño, empezó. Se movía sin delicadeza, en sacudidas profundas hasta el fondo.

Aquellas embestidas no le dejaban otra opción que una sumisión que no quería brindarle. Le puso los tobillos en las pantorrillas y se resistió. Él sonrió enseñando los dientes. Al cabo de poco el sudor le perlaba la frente, pero no paró, negándose a llegar hasta que ella lo hubiera hecho.

Sin embargo, Lucy no estaba dispuesta a llegar primero. Se contendría para siempre. Moriría antes que dejarle ganar aquella batalla que, como la mayoría de las guerras, ya no tenía sentido. Salamander tenía los ojos oscuros vidriosos y pesaba más. A Lucy se le escapó un quejido y luego otro. Cuando le soltó las muñecas, ella le puso las manos en las caderas y le clavó las uñas. No le debía nada.

Con aquella revelación, se entregó completamente.

En el momento exacto en que él perdía su propia batalla. Arqueó la espalda, levantó los hombros, clavó la cadera. Una oleada. Un temblor. Una inundación.

—¿Te apetece una cerveza? —le dijo después sin mirarla, hecho un completo Neanderthal.

—No. Quiero dormir. Sola. —Le hizo una seña indicando la otra cama, sin una pizca de amabilidad.

No pareció que a él le importara.

A la mañana siguiente la despertó la puerta de la habitación y abrió los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo. Allí estaba Salamander, con dos tazas de café que debía haber cogido en la oficina del motel. Ser una zorra era una experiencia nueva para ella... ni mucho menos tan divertida como la noche anterior. Tenía ganas de taparse la cabeza con la sábana y rogarle que se fuera, pero no lo hizo.

—Quiero un Starbucks.

—Date prisa y vístete. —Dejó el café en el tocador.

Si fingía que lo de la noche antes no había sucedido solo se sentiría peor.

—Se supone que el sexo mejora el humor. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Esto es la vida real —repuso él, tan rasposo como su barba. Demasiado para mantener una charla íntima y agradable, pero ¿qué le importaba? Había roto otro eslabón, tal vez el último, de la cadena que la ataba a Gray. Ya no era el último hombre con el que se había acostado.

Salamander la esperaba impaciente junto a la moto cuando salió de la habitación del motel con el casco en una mano y la taza de café en la otra. Durante la noche, una tormenta había cargado el aire de humedad, pero Lucy dudaba de que esa fuera la razón por la que él parecía una bomba de relojería a punto de explotar. Toda la impertinencia y la bravuconería que tenía a los catorce años, a sus virginales catorce años, era inútil en aquel caso, pero ¿y la de Víbora la motera, su alter ego?

—Tranqui, colega. —«Dios mío.» ¿Había dicho aquello?

Él torció el gesto y echó la taza en una papelera llena a rebosar.

—Han pasado dos semanas, Lucy. Se acabó.

—No para mí, guapo. Yo acabo de empezar.

Había conseguido que estuviera casi tan hecho un lío como ella. La fulminó con la mirada.

—No sé qué crees que estás haciendo, pero ya basta.

Lucy se apropió del casco.

—A lo mejor a ti te apetece quedarte aquí de pie todo el día hablando, pero yo quiero ir en moto.

Mientras se abrochaba el casco, él murmuró algo que no alcanzó a oír y arrancaron. No tardaron mucho en cruzar la frontera de Arkansas y llegar a las afueras de Memphis. Hasta el día anterior, Salamander se había mantenido alejado de las autopistas, pero ese día no lo hizo.

Pasaron como una exhalación por delante del indicador de Graceland, cambiaron de carril y se incorporaron a otra autopista. Poco después tomaron una salida. La sensación de triunfo que le había proporcionado su chulería se esfumó en cuanto vio el cartel: Aeropuerto internacional de Memphis.

—¿Adónde vas? —le gritó, apretándole las costillas.

No le respondió, pero ella ya lo sabía. La magnitud de su traición era tal que no podía creerlo.

Salamander detuvo la moto delante del área de salida del aeropuerto, entre dos todoterrenos.

—Fin de trayecto —le dijo, como si no importara, como si ella pudiera apearse, estrecharle la mano y largarse sin más.

Como seguía inmóvil, él tomó la iniciativa. La agarró del brazo y al instante siguiente estaban ambos de pie junto a la moto.

—Ya es hora de que te vayas a casa. — Le desabrochó la cinta del casco, se lo quitó y lo ató a la moto.

Lucy se había quedado sin respiración. Así se había sentido Gray: pillado por sorpresa y engañado.

—Esa es una decisión que debo tomar yo —repuso.

En lugar de responderle, desató su bolsa y la dejó en la cera. Luego buscó en las alforjas un sobre que sacó y le puso en las manos.

—Todo lo que necesitas está aquí.

Se le quedó mirando.

—Han pasado dos semanas, Lucy. Dos semanas. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? Me espera otro trabajo.

No podía... no quería darse por enterada. Él se quedó allí de pie, encerrado en sí mismo, indiferente, tal vez un poco aburrido.

No era más que otra mujer, otro cuerpo de mujer. Otro trabajo...

GAS, GRASS, OR ASS. NOBODY RIDES FOR FREE

De repente, algo cambió. Un leve surco se le marcó entre las oscuras cejas. Cerró los párpados y, cuando volvió a abrirlos, Lucy vio todo lo que el hombre al que conocía como Salamander había hecho tantos esfuerzos por suprimir. Vio la inteligencia que tan bien había disimulado; vio dolor y dudas, posiblemente remordimientos; vio un ansia profunda que nada tenía que ver con las camisetas ni las pegatinas obscenas.

Salamander sacudió la cabeza levemente, como si quisiera librarse de todas aquellas emociones que lo hacían vulnerable, pero al parecer no lo consiguió porque le puso las manos en las mejillas, aquellas manos grandes y tan dulces como alas de mariposa, con una mirada tierna y preocupada, e hizo lo que ella no le había dejado hacer la noche anterior: la besó. Al principio fue un contacto suave que creció en intensidad hasta convertirse en una unión profunda con su cara, protectoramente acunada entre las palmas.

Movía los labios sobre los de ella como si nunca fuera a tener bastante. Luego la dejó ir sin previo aviso y le dio la espalda antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Se subió a la moto y puso en marcha el motor. Un instante después se había ido, había salido de su mundo a lomos de una Yamaha Warrior destartalada llena de pegatinas obscenas que ya no pegaban con el hombre al que había creído conocer.

Se quedó de pie, en la acera, con el corazón en la garganta y la bolsa a los pies, hasta mucho después de que él hubiera desaparecido. Pasaban coches alquilados y autobuses, los taxis se detenían. Al final miró el sobre que tenía en la mano. Metió un dedo por debajo de la solapa, lo abrió y sacó el contenido.

Su permiso de conducir, sus tarjetas de crédito y la dirección de la oficina de seguridad del aeropuerto, donde alguien estaría esperándola para entregarle su pasaje de vuelta a la ciudad de Washington.

Tenía ante sus ojos la prueba del maravilloso amor, del agobiante amor de sus padres. Ella ya sabía que podían encontrarla si la buscaban. Ahora entendía por qué no lo habían hecho: porque desde el principio sabían exactamente dónde estaba. Porque habían contratado un guardaespaldas.

«Dos semanas, Lucy.»

Debería haberse figurado que lo harían. A lo largo de los años se habían dado algunos incidentes con gente que se había puesto demasiado agresiva con ella... Un par de cartas de chiflados... En una ocasión la habían tirado al suelo, nada grave, pero había bastado para que se hartaran. Cuando dejó de tener escolta del Servicio Secreto, ignorando sus objeciones, habían contratado seguridad privada para los grandes eventos donde les parecía que estaba demasiado expuesta. ¿Cómo podía pensar que iban a permitir que no tuviera protección durante la boda, siendo como era tan mediática? Sus padres habían tenido a Salamander en nómina desde el primer momento. Un contrato temporal que habían ampliado a las dos semanas de su fuga. Dos semanas. El tiempo suficiente para que lo peor del revuelo pasara y para que disminuyera su ansiedad por el bienestar físico de su hija. Dos semanas. Se había terminado el tiempo.

Recogió la bolsa, se puso la gorra y las gafas y entró en la terminal. «Dejemos que disfrute de la libertad que necesita —se los imaginó diciendo—, pero que no corra peligro.»

Tendría que haberlo comprendido desde el momento en que, de manera tan conveniente, se presentó en aquel callejón, ahora lo veía claro. No la había dejado sola ni un instante. Nunca había salido solo en el bote. La había arrastrado con él por las tiendas y, en los restaurantes, se lo había encontrado en la puerta al salir del baño. En cuanto a aquellos moteles... Salamander había insistido en que compartieran habitación porque la estaba vigilando. Cuando intentaba asustarla para que volviera a casa solo estaba haciendo su trabajo. Teniendo en cuenta lo cara que era la seguridad privada, le habría hecho verdadera gracia que ella se comprometiera a pagarle mil dólares.

Una vez cruzadas las puertas de la terminal se detuvo junto a un banco. Pensó amargamente que, sin ningún esfuerzo, Salamander había sacado un beneficio añadido la noche anterior. A lo mejor el sexo era un servicio que proporcionaba a todas sus clientas, un extra para que le recordaran.

Si no llegaba pronto a la oficina de seguridad, alguien saldría a buscarla. Seguramente ya lo estaban haciendo. Sin embargo, se quedó allí quieta. El recuerdo de aquel beso, de aquellas turbadoras emociones que había visto en sus ojos, la acosaba. Lo único que quería ella era sentir rabia, no aquella incertidumbre. ¿Por qué parecía tan angustiado, tan vulnerable? ¿Por qué había visto en él una necesidad que iba más allá del simple deseo?

La luz la había engañado, nada más. Pensó en cómo le había cogido la cara, en cómo la había besado, en su ternura... Imaginaciones suyas. No sabía nada de él.

Entonces, ¿por qué le parecía saberlo todo?

Tendría que haberle dicho la verdad. Al margen de que hubiera llegado a un acuerdo con sus padres, tendría que haber sido sincero con ella. Pero él era incapaz de ser franco.

Solo que mientras estaban de pie en el bordillo, hacía un momento, le había dicho la verdad con los ojos. Con aquel beso del final le había dicho que las dos últimas semanas significaban para él más que una nómina.

Recogió del suelo la bolsa y salió por la puerta de la terminal al igual que había escapado de su boda.

Media hora más tarde dejaba Memphis en un Nissan Sentra de alquiler. El empleado del mostrador no la había reconocido por el nombre cuando le había entregado el permiso de conducir, pero apenas era capaz de usar el ordenador, así que sabía que no podía contar con tener tanta suerte otra vez.

Echó un vistazo al mapa desplegado sobre el asiento. Encima estaba el teléfono con el que acababa de mandar un mensaje de texto a su casa: «Todavía no estoy lista para volver.»


End file.
